Ours
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: Leo Valdez had found the way to overthrow all my defenses, but I was totally fine with I loved the way I felt around Leo, because just with him I could be "I'll always be there for you, " He had A little smile had appeared on my I really wanted to be with him; I wanted Leo by my side forever, melting my defenses, giving me freedom...
1. Preface

_**A/N: IMPORTANT!** The contents of this story may be inappropriate for some people. I have to notice the mention of some sexual matters (no lemons), alcohol and drugs as well as inappropriate language. Please be aware of this before you start reading. Thank you!_

_ Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan** and his evil mind that makes me wait until November to read his amazing stories. Anything else **belongs me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"Don't you worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine but they can't take what's **ours" **_

Taylor Swift

* * *

Ours

**Preface  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

_**Leo:**_

I'm on my way home now.

_**Reyna:**_

That's great! How do you feel?

_**Leo:**_

Like I've been hit by a car.

_**Reyna:**_

You're joking-that obviously means you're fine.

_**Leo:**_

So what're you up to anyways?

_**Reyna:**_

I'm talking with someone I like.

_**Leo:**_

Aw, you're mean! Talking with him and me at the same time like that! How rude!

_**Reyna:**_

Dumbass.

_**Leo:**_

So does that mean you like me?

_**Reyna:**_

I don't feel like talking about that through texting.

_**Leo:**_

Then come over to my house and we can talk about it there.

_**Reyna:**_

…Okay. Be there in 10 min.

* * *

I looked at my phone and smiled at the last text and I decided to take a shower before Reyna arrived.

A few minutes after that, I was drying my hair when my mom yelled me from the other end of the house after hearing the doorbell, assuming it was Reyna again. She came over frequently.

"Leo! I think Reyna's here! Go answer the door!"

The corners of my lips turned up as a smile showed up on my face. I was wearing just my boxers and a towel around my hips. Either way, I headed over to answer the door.

It swung open and Reyna walked into the house, so distracted with her phone that she didn't even look at me; she got in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey repair..." She said, looking away from her phone and at me, seeing me in only a towel and my underwear. She blushed.

I smiled at her red cheeks; she closed her eyes and turned around, embarrassed.

"LEO!" she scolded me. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes.

I was still laughing when got to my room to put on the rest of my clothes. She waited for me outside of the room until I was properly dressed.

"I'm ready. You can come in now." I told her once I'd put on my pants and was about to button my shirt.

She entered the room and looked at me, her gaze travelling directly to my abs.

I must admit I wasn't as built as Percy or Jason, but I still had a bit of a six pack. My strongpoints were definitely my arms.

And judging by Reyna's expression and the way her eyes drifted, she realized that quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when her eyes raked over my body quickly. She blinked twice and then her cheeks went even more red... something I didn't thought could be possible at this point.

"Yeah...you should've put on some clothes earlier Valdez!" She told me teasingly, and I laughed softly.

That's when something weird happened to me.

There she was, Reyna Bellona, with her brown hair falling like a waterfall over her arms, her flushed cheeks, her pink lips, and her captivating brown eyes.

Then, if I hadn't already mentioned it; the perfect curves of her body, the beautiful color of her soft skin, her lovely sweet smell...

Okay, okay you get the point!

I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I just started to get closer to her.

Her eyes filled with confusion when I pushed her to the door with my body, but she didn't try to push me away.

My eyes caught her chocolate ones and before I could realize it, I felt her lips touching mine, as she moved in to me.

I let my hands rest on her slender waist and her hands flew to my naked chest, the buttons on my shirt still undone...

* * *

_Short but cute preface._

_I'll publish the rest in this week (at least I hope so), so stay tuned!_

_Thanks to my beautiful beta **Xyliah **for her help. I'll never stop thanking you! xD_

_Don't forget to review!_

**_With Love, Ary!_**


	2. My New Partner

___Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin' wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts**"**_

Taylor Swift

* * *

Ours

**My New Partner  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I just couldn't take my gaze away from the dancer. I loved the way she moved, with grace and elegance. Honestly I felt extremely jealous.

"This is worse than I thought." My new partner commented. I rolled my eyes in slight irritation.

"Can you please keep your mouth shut?" I whispered, "There're people in this room who really want to enjoy the show right now without your little remarks."

"How can you possibly enjoy this?" He asked me incredulously.

I decided to ignore him; he would never appreciate the art of ballet. He'd never been like that and never would be, but I didn't really mind that much. Ballet was generally seen more as a girl thing anyways.

Half of hour later, we were walking through one of Georgetown's parks to Leo Valdez's car.

'Who is Leo Valdez?' You might ask…Well he was my new partner for this English report.

Why 'new'? Well, because my best friend Hazel Levesque, who used to be my partner, now had a boyfriend who was working with her. And a popular one, too.

Hazel's boyfriend was none other than the famous defense of Camp Half-Blood, shortened to CHB, High school's football team, Frank Zhang.

So now, poor little Reyna Bellona, aka "I" had to do all my English homework with Frank's former partner, the famous runner of our high school's football team, Leo Valdez. Not that I was complaining.

Didn't that sound like torture? Well…not for me. Being with Leo wasn't even CLOSE to torture. But I'm not a social kind of girl, so changing this little detail-who I hung out with or worked with-was a little bit awkward for me.

"So…do you want me to make the report?" He asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Of course not, you didn't even watch the show properly!" I retorted.

"So…does that mean _you'll_ make it? By yourself?" I glanced at Leo as we were walking, seeing him raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Of course" I replied. He just nodded and didn't argue with it. We kept on walking in silence until we arrived at his car, an old blue Camaro.

He, being such a gentleman, opened the door for me to get in to the old and-I had to admit-smelly car.

"So, where do you want me to take you?" he asked, once he had closed the door and sat in to the car behind the wheel.

"To my house." I answered abruptly, suddenly feeling awkward with this guy. He laughed a little bit, instantly making me feel a bit better.

"Yeah, of course." Leo stated as though it was obvious. "But where exactly _is_ your house?" He asked and I blinked dumbly, feeling like an idiot for thinking he would take me somewhere else.

Without wasting any more time, I gave him my address and he started to drive.

"So…" He said. I looked at him expectantly.

"'So' what?"

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" He completed his question and I rolled my eyes at his blunt comment.

"I'll take that like a 'no'." I sighed.

"Ok, then… Reyna right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"Fine, then Reyna, starting now," I looked over to see him grinning, "I'm going to be your best friend, 'k? Now you have another friend." I laughed at the ridiculous way he said that. You didn't become people's friends just by saying so!

"Sure." I answered, sarcastically.

"Great. So I don't know that much about you, though…tell me your favorite movie." He started suddenly. His eyes flitted to mine for a split second before returning to the road, making me blush, but I didn't answer his question when I noticed that my house was coming up.

"Oh, uh Leo?" I interjected. "I'm sorry, stop here." I said.

"On the corner?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, can I walk you to your front door?"

"I don't need you to." I answered.

"Somebody could hurt you between here and the door." Leo persisted. "You never know."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right.

"Well, if that happened," I said getting out of the car when it came to a stop at said corner near my house. "You'll have a guilty conscience for the rest of your life. So too bad."

I went to shut the car door.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked me before the door closed.

"Yeah. At English class."

I closed the door behind me.

When I got to my front door I looked at the corner to find the nice surprise of an old blue Camaro still parked there, Leo obviously making sure I made it to my house okay since I forbid him to walk me to the door. He waited until I looked back at him before driving off.

Well, Leo Valdez sure was quite the gentleman.

**~oOo~**

"Will you ever forgive me?" Hazel said. That must have been the thousandth time she said that.

"I've told you, I'm not angry at all." I said…again.

"So he was nice?" she asked me. I just shrugged.

"I guess."

"But he took you home." She stated.

"Yeah."

"To the corner?" she asked. I nodded, she knew me well. I wouldn't have let him go right up to the door.

Just at that moment we arrived at the English classroom, she left me to go and sit next to Frank, leaving me alone.

I went to my usual seat, realizing that my new partner wasn't there yet.

"What a surprise." I thought to myself. "Late. Of course."

"Good Morning Class" Mrs. Lupa said as he entered the classroom.

"So, did you enjoy the show yesterday?" The class made a weird sound that was supposed to mean a "yes", but some people were groaning in distaste. If Leo was here, he'd be, too.

"Yeah, sure you did" Mrs. Lupa said with sarcasm, not fully believing the class. "Well, it's time to see how much you learned from it. We're going to do an oral exam for each partner and that's how I'll be marking you." She said strictly.

Nobody made a sound because… well, Mrs. Lupa was a little bit aggressive sometimes.

"Any volunteers?" She asked, and like always I raised my hand.

"What a surprise Miss Bellona. Where's your teammate?" She asked me. Mentally I cursed Leo for being late.

"I don't know, Mrs. Lupa."

"So sad, I'm sorry Miss Bellona, but you know the rules. Because your teammate's delay, you will have to wait till the end of class." I took a very deep breath and nodded in defeat. Fine.

Another team started with their exam, finishing quickly, then being free to go home or do as they pleased.

And this was the last class day before summer vacations so…

Damn Leo Valdez for his lack of punctuality! If he had been here sooner, we could have finished the exam and left already!

I didn't know how much time passed before the door finally opened and a black hair boy entered the room and went to sit down. Mrs. Lupa nodded to him briefly, acknowledging his late arrival.

He was wearing denim pants and a black shirt, his hair was dripping with what looked like sweat and his cheeks were flushed as though he'd been doing some kind of physical activity recently.

"What happened to you?" I snapped, my voice tinged with exasperation. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry, I had to go to my football practice."

"Well, thanks to you now we'll have to stay until the end." I breathed out in irritation and Leo nodded sheepishly.

"Oh right, you and Hazel are always the first on leaving. That's a disappointment, I'm always the last one." He said with fake discontent. I rolled my eyes and looked by the window. I watched Hazel and Frank walking away from the school and sighed, feeling unbearably jealous at their leaving early.

"_Oh l'amour…_" Leo said wistfully. I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"You're watching Frank and Hazel, they seem so cute together, don't they?" I spat and laughed at his answer.

"What?" He said, meeting my eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just shook my head, waving my hand dismissively.

"I want to go move on from here, not to be in love." I explained. He gave me a confused look.

"You don't want to be in love?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"I've had enough of relationships." I replied smoothly.

He widened his eyes in surprise, but before he could say something, Mrs. Lupa called us.

"So Mr. Valdez" She said "You need at least a 'B-'to pass my course."

I looked at Leo; he just smiled. How could he be so happy? He was about to fail the English course since he didn't pay attention to the show we saw yesterday!

"Yep" He said.

"Well, obviously Miss Bellona had made the report." She said "Excellent job, may I say." She let her eyes scan over the page.

"Thanks."

"So, Mr. Valdez, tell me about the last night's show"

Leo smiled confidently.

Mrs. Lupa asked him a lot of details about Coppélia, the ballet show that we had seen; the ballet that the exam was mainly on.

He answered with all the comments that I'd been saying yesterday.

Maybe I should've been angry about that, I mean, he was stealing my ideas!

But I was surprised. He actually _had _been listening; he really was paying attention to me. Even when I thought he just was ignoring me the whole time. With Leo, everything was a surprise.

"It's lucky for you that Miss Bellona is your partner, Mr. Valdez" Mrs. Lupa said. Leo put a big smile on his face and beamed.

"Thanks." He said proudly.

I sighed. "That wasn't a compliment, you know." I pointed out. Leo's smile faltered a bit in mock hurt, but he didn't mind at all.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said. I swear I saw a little smile on the poker face of Mrs. Lupa.

"Miss Bellona, I think it's pretty clear that you get an A, obviously. Mr. Valdez... B-"

Leo's smile only grew bigger.

"Thanks Mrs. Lupa. See you next year" I said She gave me a little smile.

"Enjoy your summer Reyna, you deserve it" I returned the smile, happy that we were finally done with exams and school.

I grabbed my backpack and started to walk to the exit after leaving the classroom.

"Reyna!" Somebody yelled suddenly. I was walking down the school's corridor, poised at the doors that lead outside. "Reyna, wait!" I turned to look behind me just to see Leo Valdez running to meet me.

"Hey." I said when he was closer.

"I approve of this whole thing." He declared, grinning from ear to ear. His good mood was infectious.

"Yeah, no kidding." I answered, not hiding the smile that graced my features.

"And it's all because of you, so thanks!"

"You're welcome, I guess"

"May I take you home?" Leo suddenly said. I bit my lip at the sudden change of topic.

"Uh, no thanks I can walk."

"Come one, I promise I'll take you home safely." He whined with a mocking smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

I kept on walking, not answering his question and passed through the school doors and I was surprised when I realized that he didn't followed me.

Coming outside, I looked around just to find the precious park that was next to my school. There were some moms and their kids playing, enjoying the beautiful first day of summer and the beautiful warm weather.

The heat of the sun caressed my skin while the summer breeze played with the stray brown tresses of hair that were not tied up in my perfect braid, seeming to mutiny against the other hair that was obediently resisting the wind. I stood there, watching idly as the strands of hair rebelled and seemingly fought against the breeze.

I was so lost in my thinking that I didn't noticed the blue Camaro on the street, just next to me.

"Really, can I take you home?" I turned to see the car and I rolled my eyes as Leo got out of the car to talk to me. I started to walk away, but he followed me.

"What the hell are you doing Valdez?" I asked, annoyed. His persistent behavior was starting to bug me. I'd already said 'no'.

"It's my way of trying to say 'Thank you'." He answered, with that stupid, yet charming smile on his face.

"Well, you're welcome." I replied abruptly. "Now, can you just leave me alone? I don't need a ride back. It's okay."

"Nope, let's go get ice cream" Leo said playfully.

"Ice Cream? How old do you thing I am? A 4 year-old girl?" He laughed at that.

"Ok, will you let me take you to the ballet show tonight, then?" he asked. I stopped walking

"What?"

"Let me take you to see the ballet tonight" he said. I was shocked, tonight they'll be playing Swan Lake, my favorite performance. Was he really offering to take me?

"Wait, then I'll end up going by myself." I pointed out. He shook his head as though I was being ridiculous.

"Of course not! I'll go with you!" Leo immediately corrected me. Thinking about it, I would've preferred going by myself. Leo didn't like ballets.

"Ugh, fine then, take me home." I relented, changing the topic back. Leo's face brightened and he gave me a huge smile. I sighed.

"Can I walk you to your front door?"

"Nope. Never in my life." I answered while he started to drive. We had just gotten into the car. The engine purred quietly and soothingly.

"Why not?" Leo countered.

"That's none of your business." I retorted.

"Now I'm your best friend," Leo persisted. "Everything you do is my business."

"You are NOT my best friend" I corrected. "So it's NOT any of your business."

"Yeah, I am." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop here." I said when we got to the corner that he'd dropped me off at yesterday.

"Someday I'll figure out why you won't let me take you to your front door" He said while I got out of the car.

"See you here, at 5pm. _Here_, at the corner so we can go to the ballet." I'd finally decided that I was going. "If you park right in front of my house I swear I'll kill you." I threatened. Leo rolled his eyes as though I was being crazy, but still nodded.

I walked home and just before to get inside, I turned to look at the corner of the street just in time for seeing an old Camaro driving away.

**~oOo~**

"I must admit that this one was _so_ much better." Leo said once we had exited the theater after the ballet. I smiled because of his comment.

"It's my favorite one." I said.

"I totally can see why." That made me smile. I was totally content that Leo wasn't seeing the ballet in the same way that I was, but it was sweet that he really tried to understand the show.

"So, we're on summer vacations…" He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah. I know." I said, albeit less cheerfully.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Because summer just means being alone at my house all the day" I said without thinking, and the moment the words left my lips, I had to ask myself why I'd even said that to him.

"But this summer's going to be different" He said.

"Because…?"

"It's your first summer with the amazing Leo Valdez" I couldn't help laughing of him, feeling marginally better. But still…

"Yeah it'll be so funny with you around." I said. I looked at him and he got that brilliant smile on his face again. I was starting to like Leo-'like' as in 'friendship', obviously.

"Anyway, I'll be busy so I won't see you until Sunday." I stated. Then I got an idea.

"In fact," I said, thinking carefully, "I'll go with my mom to visit a cousin so I won't be back until Monday…"

"Didn't you just say that you would be alone at your house…all…day?" He said. His voice trailed off as I gave him a menacing stare.

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything." He said defensively, raising up his hands like he was giving up.

Just then, we arrived in to the parking lot and went to find the old Camaro.

"Since when you've a car?" I asked him, now realizing that I had no idea where it came from.

"Since the day I got my license." He stated as though it was obvious.

"Did you parents give it to you?"

"No," He shook his head. "It was Beckendorf's"

Beckendorf was his old brother, I knew him because Hyllia was obsess with Beckendorf arms. She said that he was such a dumbass, but she still loved his muscles either way.

"So he gave it to you?" We got into the car by now.

"Nah, he brought another car and sold me this one."

"And…where exactly did you get the money?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you? The police?" He asked at all my questions and relentless interrogation.

"Fine, I'll stay quiet until I get home if I'm being annoying." I said when he turned on the car and started driving through the town to my house again.

"I worked in a mechanical workshop." Leo finally answered.

"Doing what?" I asked, crossing my legs on the seat.

He replied in a slightly blunt tone. "Repairing cars, what else would I do?"

"Sweep, clean, take the trash away… think of something else?" I answered and he just laughed good-naturedly.

"Very funny." He said, and I smiled slightly.

We rolled up to my usual drop off/pick up spot. "Here we are, at the corner of your street, weird girl" He said, I shook my head in mild amusement at the last comment.

"Thanks repair boy" I said getting out of the car. I looked at him before closing the door.

"Thanks Leo, I really wanted to see that show."

"Anytime." he said "See you on…Monday then?"

I shrugged." I don't know. My schedule's so busy." I joked.

"Try to make space in it for me." I smiled and start to walking back home, waving good-bye to him briefly. I turned around before I entered the house to see that blue Camaro, which I was starting to get used to, drive away.

* * *

_Well...maybe you should know that the only short thing in this story...was the preface :P_

_Hope you like it!_

_Thanks for all the follows! I swear I'll not get angry if you let me a review *u*_

_**Gabsters & Sam**... I love you!_

_Ps: I have the power of Hades so I'll bring to life alot of people! Muajajaja..._

**_With love! Ary ;)_**


	3. The girl I'm NOT dating

___Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"A tragedy it seemed to be, but what now? Angel of mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again?"_

**Mercy - OneRepublic**

* * *

Ours

**The girl I'm NOT dating  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"You're totally crazy if you think Batman's better." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he's better!" I told her for the thousandth time in one hour.

"You're insane, Valdez."

"There's no way that Wonder Woman beats Batman…ever" I answered, brimming with confidence.

"She has two very good reasons to make Batman kiss her ass…literally." I burst into laughter when I heard Reyna say that.

"You woman are totally crazy." I finally said once my laughing had subsided.

"Same goes for you guys." She retorted. "Hey Valdez, I have to hang up, my mum wants us to go have a family dinner now."

"Well, enjoy yourself. I might be having a family dinner, too."

"Fine, I'll text you later." And with that she hung up.

The last three days Reyna and I have been hanging out a lot. Or texting each other, and if not that-talking on the phone.

With my_ "friends"_ always in couples and Hazel so busy with Frank, Reyna and I had become closer.

She actually wasn't was what I was expecting.

In fact, she was really funny. But also private, meaning she didn't talk too much about herself. I could just tell that she avoided talking about personal things. But it made sense. I knew that something really bad had happened to her. Jason had told me that…no. Before I go into the matter, let me explain first.

Reyna used to date Percy Jackson, the Quarterback of my football team. Then they broke up and he started to go out with Annabeth Chase. She was such an amazing girl, so smart and she usually helped me with my projects and…anyways…

After that, Reyna started to date Jason Grace, the famous defense of my football team. For some strange reason they broke up and he started to date Piper McClean, who used to be my best friend.

Not that we had a fight or anything like that. It only happened because she was so busy with Jason that… well, she kind of **TOTALLY IGNORED ME!**

Anyways, after that Reyna became one the most popular girls in the whole school because she'd dated the two most popular guys.

She didn't like that so she became cold and anti-social to stop being so popular. She didn't like the extra attention.

Now… what was the point of all this?

Oh yeah! Jason, yeah…

So basically, Jason had told me a few things about Reyna. He said that they broke up because Reyna had a really big psychological problem that he couldn't stand. Percy always said that that wasn't true and I was starting to believe him. I mean, except for thinking that Wonder woman was better that Batman, Reyna seemed totally normal.

"Leo, dinner's ready!" My mom called to me, jostling me out of my thoughts. So I left my room and started to go downstairs just to find another romantic "head-over-heels in love" couple. Great. Wherever I went, there were always couples.

"Look who's here." Silena said. Silena was Beckendorf's girlfriend. They had been together for almost two years and she usually came to our "family dinners".

"Hey Silena" I replied casually.

"I haven't seen you in a while" She commented. "Where've you been?"

"He's dating his _girlfriend_" Beckendorf answered before I could even utter a response.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I retorted.

"She's a girl, and she's your friend but there's no touching or…"

"Oh shut up Beckendorf." I said, cutting off his very horrible imitation of my idol _Dr. Sheldon Copper_*****.

"So who is she?" Silena asked. "What's her name?"

"Reyna Bellona." She raised her eyebrows.

"Reyna? The one who used to date Jason?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Same one."

"Does Piper know this?" She asked me. I should mentioned that Silena's mother married Piper's father so now they're sisters.

"I dunno, I haven't asked her." I said.

"And you haven't told her." Silena added. It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"Oh Silena!" My mom exclaimed suddenly, coming out of the kitchen.

"Mrs. Esperanza!" She smiled and walked to my mom, giving her a hug.

"Oh, look at you!" My mom said. "That trip to LA had been so good for you."

"I've told her the same and she didn't understand." Beckendorf commented.

"Charlie…" Silena said, her cheeks turning red. Charlie gave her a quick kiss on her cheek making her blush even more.

I looked at my mom. I sighed exasperatedly when I noticed the romantic expression she wore…ugh.

"SO…" I said pointedly, intentionally interrupting their affectionate moment. "Can we eat now or will we have to wait until the credits roll past?"

My mom rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on guys, I made lasagna."

Silena and my mom started to walk into the dining room and I was about to follow them when Beckendorf said;

"One day Valdez, you'll fall in love…" I burst into laughter, cutting off his remark.

"I'll-'fall in…love'." I repeated, between laughs. "That's…hilarious!" I pretended to wipe a tear of laughter out of the corner of my eye.

Beckendorf shook his head and smiled at me.

"And when that day comes, you'll be such a romantic bastard." I chuckled at his comment.

"Yep." I said, "And if that day comes, you'll mock me all the time. But before that happens, I'll have so much fun laughing of your romantic junk."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a punch on my arm. I punched him back and he smiled at me, we were about to start a brother-fight when Silena came back.

"Are you coming babe?" She said.

"Sure honey." Beckendorf answered. I gave him a mischievous look and he rolled his eyes again.

"Hey Silena, sit here." Nissa told her, pointing to the chair next to her, excitedly.

Nissa was our little sister. She was 10 and her dream was to become as beautiful as Silena.

What? That's exactly what she said! No joke!

Anyways, she was born when our parents (Beckendorf's dad and my mom) got married. So she was half my sister.

"Sure Nissa! Tell me what you were working on." Silena pointed at her oil-stained denim pants. Nissa grinned.

"Oh, I'm just checking my bicycle. There's just...a little problem with the oil container." She said while her cheeks turned red.

I smiled at her. I really loved my sister (Hey, in good way, the brother-sister love!) She was so pretty with my dad's black hair and my mom's brown eyes.

Also, she was incredibly smart!

Well, you can't expect less of a girl who was born in a family full of engineers. At 10 years old, she already perfectly knew what to call every piece of any motor that you asked her.

"Let's eat everyone." My dad said, sitting next to my mom at the round table in our dining room.

My biological dad…well I didn't know about that jerk, I hadn't even been born yet when he left my mom.

My adopted but REAL father was Hephaestus Beckendorf a big guy with a master from MIT and the most recognized engineer in this part of the country. Honestly? He was so horrible! His face was full of scars from work accidents, his hands were big and calloused and when he smiled…it was really terrifying.

But he was still a great man! He liked dirty jokes and loved football. Something that Beckendorf and I shared with him.

"Hi Mr. Beckendorf." Silena greeted him.

"Hey Silena. How was your trip?"

"Really great, in fact" She said while smiling.

"That's good." he said. I smiled, that was everything that he was going to say. My dad could be very smart, but he didn't have the best social skills.

"Ok, so we are ready for dinner?" My mom asked us. She looked at the table to see that everyone was seated comfortably.

She was sitting between my dad and me. Next to my dad were Nissa and Silena, then Beckendorf and then a lonely chair full of papers that nobody wanted to move, and then back to me again.

At first, dinner was good. My mom, Nissa and Silena were talking about the trends in LA.

Then my dad started talking about colleges.

"So Silena, you already knew which university you're going to?" My dad asked.

"I'm going to Penn State." She said with a big grin on her face "Yesterday I got my acceptance letter."

Beckendorf looked at her and gave her a big and proud smile.

"Penn state?" My mom asked. "Charlie you're going there too!"

"Beckendorf got a scholarship there" My dad interjected. "But I would prefer for you to study at Stanford, Beckendorf."

"Dad, I've already told you why I picked Penn State."

"Yeah, but Stanford's football team is better!"

"Well, I'll be playing for Pennsylvania, with my Steelers." Charlie said, making my dad smile.

"Yeah, it'll be amazing if you play for the Steelers."

My dad, Charlie and I were so in love with the Steelers, you know, the football team.

"What about you Leo?" My dad said, turning to look at me.

"Still a whole year before I get into Stanford." I answered.

"And how are the football practices going?"

"Coach Hedge isn't in town, he took a vacation. We have 2 weeks before he comes back."

"Are you still training?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…sure," I answered. "I mean, just the basic things."

"I'm totally confident you can get a scholarship to Stanford, Leo." Silena said.

"Oh Silena, my parents already like you, no need to start flattering me anymore!" Everybody started laughing.

"You're silly!" She said with a smile. "But I mean it! I'm not just saying it! You're so smart and you're an amazing player, they'll be dying to have you with them."

"You forgot to mention my incredible handsomeness." I joked, everybody laughed again.

"And your humility." Beckendorf added.

"And how are your friends Leo?" My mom asked. "You haven't talked about them too much."

"Uh…they aren't going out too much" I lied.

"Really?" Silena asked in confusion "Piper goes out all the time"

I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"Fine, I'm not going out with them." I confessed.

"Why not?" Silena pressed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Because they're all so busy with their girlfriends and boyfriends that I felt ignored and kinda lonely." I admitted. I knew my voice sounded sad but I didn't really care. It was really annoying and rude of them to be asking me this crap. It wasn't their business.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Silena said. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"You don't need to be sorry." I sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But…" My dad said, meeting my gaze. "Then where did you go yesterday?"

"Uh…I went to the movies"

"With who?"

"With his _girlfriend_" Beckendorf said mischievously. I mentally cursed him.

"WHAT!" My mom yelled suddenly, making us all jump in our seats. "You have a girlfriend and didn't tell us!?"

I shook my head. "Mom relax." I told her "She is NOT my girlfriend. She's just a new friend. _Just a friend._"

"So why are you going out with her?" Charlie asked. I gave him a 'I-swear-I-will-kill-you' glare, but he just smirked.

"So you're still dating?" My mom asked, excited.

"No mom, we are _not_ dating. I already told you that she's _not _my girlfriend."

"Is she as pretty as Silena?" Nissa asked.

I looked over at my sister. "Yeah, she is...wait what?!" My eyes widened "I didn't mean it like that!" Nissa and Silena laughed.

"You guys are all crazy. I'm not dating Reyna. And even If I wanted to, I can't."

"Oh don't say that honey, I'm sure she'd love to date you" My mom consoled me. I sighed.

"I can't mom." I said. "She used to date one of my friends."

Everybody stopped eating and looked at me. I rolled my eyes, why did my family have to be so dramatic? It's not like I just announced something earth-shattering…Geez…

"What?" My mom asked. I didn't look at her. I heard Silena whispering, though.

"She used to date Jason." Silena raised her voice.

"Who's Jason?"

"Jason Grace, mom." I said

"Grace?" She said "You mean…"

"Yeah, he's Thalia's brother." I looked at them and everybody was suddenly so interested on their dinner, like always whenever I mentioned my ex-girlfriend.

That only made me feel worse. Since we've broken up, they've only been acting sad for me, or giving me pitying looks or something like that. It was annoying like anything. I didn't want to think about it.

"Great." I muttered, then I raised my voice. "You know, I think I'm done. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Thanks for the dinner mom."

I stood up, my chair scraping against the floor, then I left the room and climbed the stairs to my room. I shut the door with more force than necessary and kicked the base of my bed.

I absolutely hated the way everybody treated me when I talked about Thalia. Like as if I'd start to cry at any moment or something.

But if she just hadn't…

My phone rung in that moment interrupting my thoughts. It was a text message from Reyna.

"How was your dinner? Mine sucked. Your friends ruined it."

A little smile came onto my face. If there was somebody in the world who understood my feelings at this moment, it was Reyna.

I decided to call her. I held the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Was awful." I said when she answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your friend ruined it too." I said.

_"Your friend"_ was a nickname that we used to refers to our ex couples (Jason, Percy, Khione and Thalia).

"We went to a restaurant downtown." Reyna said "And there they were, and with their new girlfriends. My mom looked like she was going to go and kick them or something." I heard her laughing a little.

"Your mom's a little aggressive sometimes, I guess."

"She is totally aggressive, always." I laughed softly.

"But so what did you guys do?"

"We just left-I couldn't stand my mom and Hylla's critics. I mean we've got problems, but…I'm not mean." She replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

There was a moment's pause. Then, "What about you?"

"Uh, they asked me about you." Reyna didn't respond right away.

"…I don't get it…how is asking you about me something that would ruin your dinner?"

"Well…Silena joins us for dinner and then she asked me if I was dating you and I said I couldn't because, you know, my friend-and then Silena said his last name and-"

"Ah, I get it now" She said, interrupting me. I didn't say anything else, waiting for her to comfort me.

We kept on sitting in silence a few moments before her voice came out of the phone and she said;

"So you're not going to date me because of Jason?"

"Something tells me that's a dangerous question to answer." I said, I heard her laughing and it made me feel a bit less awkward.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't answer that."

"Hey, can I tell you something really funny?"

"Sure."

"Today, Beckendorf told me that someday, I'll fall in love" I heard a little laugh on the other side of the line.

"That can happen, Leo. It's not completely ridiculous."

"Seriously, can you ever imagine me in love?" I asked incredulously, and she chuckled.

"That'll be something funny to see." She said once she had stopped laughing.

"If one of us can possibly fall in love," I said, "Then nothing's impossible." I smiled.

I liked talking to Reyna. She had been hurt so much in the past, I still didn't knew what had happened between she and Percy or Jason, and she didn't know about my story with Khione and Thalia, but still…she managed to understand me.

Days ago, we'd get into the conclusion that we were so broken inside that we'd never fell love with anybody else. Then I said I was in love with a Harley Davison and Reyna confessed that she was in love with Logan Lerman (whoever that guy is).

But deep inside, we both knew the truth. All the scars that we had would never heal. And the only cure there was-the only remedy-was our weird friendship.

"Yeah, that's for sure."

* * *

**_A/N:__ Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph.D, is a fictional character on the CBS television series The Big Bang Theory, portrayed by actor Jim Parsons._**

_SO! Here we are again ;D_

_I'm happy of updating this chapter because... I don't know, I just like it :P_

_No to much Leyna, sorry but I promise next is going to be sweetest :)_

_Thanks to **Luna082** and **BookLover113** for the reviews! _

_Promise I'll give a cookie to everybody who left me a review :D_

**_With love, Ary!_**


	4. My Slave

_______Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know, just what you're worth"_

**Fix you - Coldplay**

* * *

Ours

**III. My Slave  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was waiting on the corner, wearing denim shorts and a big white shirt that covered my two piece, yellow and orange striped swimsuit. I wore white sandals on my feet, and my old, blue backpack hung off my shoulder. It carried my towel, sunscreen and a bunch of other things for a party at the beach.

In that moment Hazel's ford truck turned the corner, "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus blasting on the radio.

"Hazel!" I shouted. I saw her mouth moving but the noise of the music effectively drowned out her voice. When she realized I couldn't hear a word of what she was saying, she turned the radio off.

"Come on Reyna! We're late!" She called over, smiling.

"It's your fault" I yelled back, jumping in to the truck.

"I'm glad we're going to the beach." She commented. "I've been missing you. It's nice to hang out again."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I replied. "I'm pretty sure that Frank's kissing is more interesting than hanging out with me."

"_Reyna. Really._" Hazel shook her head in exasperation.

"What? That wasn't sarcasm."

"You're interesting too! Honestly, you're dating Leo!" I rolled my eyes at the last comment.

"Why do you keep saying that? I've told you a thousand times _we're not dating_." I insisted.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She turned the radio on and "Starships" by Nicky Minaj started up.

We heard the beach party before we saw it. There was a big scaffold with a DJ and a lot of laser lights, they were hard to see in the daylight, but when the sun went down it would be amazing.

They were some guys surfing, some playing volleyball and others making out on the sand…yeah. Seeing that made me decide to wear my sandals the whole day.

Hazel and I decided to go to a part of the beach that was less crowded. It was good because the noise wasn't so loud either.

"Hey beautiful." Somebody said. I turned back to see Frank. He was wearing shorts and a white shirt.

"Oh, babe! You're here!" Hazel exclaimed and he smiled at her, opening his arms to embrace her.

"Hey Reyna." He said with Hazel in his arms, kissing his neck.

"Yeah. Hi." I replied, feeling awkward.

After that awkward moment, I decided to put my towel out while Frank helped Hazel to put up the big umbrella that would give us some shade. I took off my shirt and shorts, now wearing my swimsuit, and started to put sunscreen on my arms.

"Hey Leo!" Frank said suddenly, and I turned around to see my new best friend standing up next to me. I flinched in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there exactly?" I asked him.

"What?" He said. I laughed at the drooling face that he had.

"You've been watching me!?" My eyes widened.

"You!?" He said in surprise. "Pfft! There are a lot of beautiful women on this beach and you think I'm watching _you_."

I threw the sunscreen bottle at his head but he caught it before it could hit him.

"Valdez." We turned around just to see a brown haired girl wearing a two-piece pink swimsuit (extremely skimpy, may I add) calling Leo "Get your ass over here! I want to play volleyball!" Piper yelled over. I gave Leo a forced smile as my stomach churned in something akin to jealousy.

"Seems like your busy." I commented.

"Yeah." Leo replied, flushing awkwardly. "Uh, a little bit, I guess."

"See you we she gets tired and goes to make out with your friend." He smiled at me.

"Maybe before." I watched him run over to Piper to play volleyball. He was wearing red swimming shorts with a white shirt that complimented his tan arms.

"He's cute." Hazel said, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen. I tore my gaze off Leo and looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

She gave me a weird look and then put her sunglasses on.

"Ok." I said, taking my iPod out of my backpack. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're leaving!"

"Don't you dare, Reyna Bellona!" She said strictly. "There's a party going on-you can't go to sleep!"

"The party can wait a little bit."

"Reyna..."

"Hazel, you have my nap time to make out with Frank, and when I wake up, we can go partying, ok?"

"Ok." She resigned, knowing that I wouldn't change my mind.

I lay down, with the sun touching every part of my skin. The warm feeling made me relax and with the beautiful sound of U2 in my ears, I easily fell asleep.

In my dreams, I was at school again, sitting at my usual desk, waiting to Mrs. Lupa to get in. I felt something on my hand and when I looked down I realized I was holding somebody else's. I looked over at its owner and my eyes went wide when I saw the smile on Leo's face.

"You look beautiful today." He said, "That swimsuit is amazing."

I shook my head in confusion and when I looked down at my body, I saw that I was wearing my yellow and orange swimsuit. I raised my eyes to see that suddenly we were on a pool party. I turned back to see Leo with his brown eyes trained on mine.

"Say you love me." He breathed.

"What!?"

"Say you love me." He repeated, but something started to happen to his face. His hair became blond, his eyes turned blue and there was a scar on his lip and...Then he was Jason.

I tried to take my hand away but I felt paralyzed.

"Sing me to sleep." I looked at him in shock. This was too weird.

"What?" I was saying 'what' way too much.

"Sing me to sleep, I don't want to wake up on my own anymore." Then his face changed again and he was Leo once more.

"Sing me to sleep." Everything started to feel like we were falling. I panicked and a scream ripped from my throat, burning like fire.

I felt a hit on my forehead and opened my eyes. I was on the beach, on my towel. Oh. I really had fallen asleep.

"Sing me to sleep..." I felt terrified when I heard the words once more now that I was awake, but luckily remembered I had my headphones on. I took a peek at my iPod I realized it was playing '_Asleep'_ by The Smith-A song that never failed to calm me down.

I took my headphones off sleepily and then my sunglasses before noticing that my best friend was holding his nose. My eyes widened upon the realization that I'd hit him with my forehead when I'd went to sit up.

"Oh my gods Leo-are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Leo replied in a weird voice because he was covering his nose. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry! What were you doing so close to me?" I said the last part with slight irritation.

"I was going to wake you up!" He said defensively, taking his hand off his nose "You were screaming. What would you expect me to do?"

"…oh." I mumbled, feeling a blush creep onto my face. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He replied, smiling once he was sure his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Where's Hazel?" I changed the topic.

"She's with Frank; they went to buy pizza."

"Pizza on the beach?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well..."

"We asked you and all you did was snore." Leo shrugged and I just rolled my eyes.

He looked at me curiously, and then reached out a hand to touch my shin, just below my right knee. The contact sent sparks of electricity through my body.

"Oh crap Reyna, you're really hot." Leo furrowed his brows.

I felt my face go completely red when he said that and he immediately blushed as well when he realized the implications of his words.

"Uh…I mean, um, because of the Sun. Like…heat." He corrected himself hastily. I grinned good-naturedly.

"Nah, I know what you meant." I said. "How 'bout we go to the sea." I got to my feet.

"I'm not a big fan of the water."

"I know." I answered. "That's why you always smell horrible-come one!" I joked and he smiled.

"I bet I beat you to the water." I challenged. He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want to bet?" He asked me.

"I want your Camaro."

"Sure, I don't want it anyways." Leo said dismissively. My eyes went wild.

"Why not!?"

"It's not my car, I mean, I bought it and all but, it's not the one." He said. "Know what I mean?"

"Not at all." I answered and he just smiled.

"Fine then, Reyna, if I beat you will have to dance with me for the whole rest of the day."

"What if I win?"

"There's no way that's gonna happen, but in that case, I'll be your slave for the whole day."

I smiled.

"You'll be sorry you made this bet, Leo." We shook hands on it.

"Go ahead; I'll give you a 5 second head start."

The moment he said that, I didn't waste my time and started running. About 5 seconds after that, Leo started running behind me and before I could try to run faster, he was only a few meters behind me.

I decided that was the right moment to make my move.

"Ouch!" I screamed loudly and suddenly. "Damn! My foot! Oh shit!"

I fell in the sand and pretended to be in pain.

Just like I had predicted, Leo stopped next to me.

"Reyna?! Reyna, what happened?!"

"My feet hurt…" I said, acting as though I was in severe pain. "Oh shit, my feet."

"Let me see." He said, then he did what I expected. Leo sat down on the sand and tried to see my feet and whatever 'injury' I sported. "Let me see it Reyna."

I sat with one foot on the sand. He took my right foot and raised it a little. He was trying to find something wrong when I used that moment to attack.

I pushed him with my right foot so hard that he fell on the sand, and used that force to push myself up before running with all my soul to the ocean.

"What the...Oh shit!" I heard Leo yelling and couldn't stop a smug smile from coming onto my face.

I forced myself to run faster when I heard fast footsteps behind me. I risked a glance over my shoulder when I was close enough to the sea just to see Leo about 2 yards behind. I smirked at him and jumped in to the water.

"I win! I win!" I sung, as the refreshing water hit my legs and my hips.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands around my waist and before I could avoid it I was under water, two or three seconds passed before I reached to the surface again.

I gasped for breath and pushed my wet hair away from my face before feeling his hands on my waist again. This time I prepared myself for being underwater again. While I was below the surface I closed my eyes and smiled.

Just then I feel somebody's body against mine, holding me in an embrace and taking me to the surface again. I took another breath as I broke the surface and smiled, pushing my hair away from my face. I opened my eyes to find Leo's eyes on mine, a smile on his face.

"You girl!" He said and I grinned.

"I guess this means I win. You're my slave now."

"But you cheated!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Feelings make you weak." I replied and he shook his head.

"Well, you scared me!" Leo retorted good-naturedly, taking me by the waist and pushing me down again.

This time I forced my eyes to stay open. I could see him under the water, the sunlight reflecting every which way. They seemed beautiful on his tan skin. His long black hair floated on the water and his eyes closed with his mouth full of air.

He pulled us back up and I burst into laughter as I caught my breath.

"Dumbass." I laughed. I swam until I got behind him and then jumped onto his back. He staggered slightly.

"Run slave! Run!" I yelled, bursting with an unfamiliar happiness that I didn't know I had.

"Oh, sorry my lady, but I'm a sea horse." Leo said. I understood it just a second before he dropped me back into the water.

Then he started to take us to the beach. When we got onto the sandy beach, out of the water, he took me to the place where all our stuff was, and where Frank and Hazel were waiting for us.

"What's going on with you two?" Frank asked when we were within earshot. I tried to stop my laughing so I could answer him.

"He lost a bet with me, now he's my slave!" I said gleefully. Without any warning, Leo pushed me down onto my towel and even when it hurt a little on impact, I just continued laughing uncontrollably.

"You cheat!" He pretended to be angry, but I swear I saw a little smile on his face.

"Well, anyways let's eat." Hazel said, changing the topic. I grabbed my big white shirt, pulling it on, feeling it stick on my wet body. Then I made a pony tail, ignoring how my wet hair kept dripping water droplets onto my back. Leo just ran a towel through his hair and then draped it casually around his shoulders.

I took a piece of the pepperoni pizza that was here and we started talking amicably.

Overall, it was awesome to be hanging out just like 4 friends instead of in 'couples'. It felt really good.

Time passed and soon the sun started to slowly set. It was about 5pm when we decided to go over to where the party was taking place. I slipped my shorts on, but Hazel didn't let me take my shirt so I had to go with the top part of the swimsuit.

"Hey slave." I said to Leo as we walked over to the beach party.

"I'm not your slave."

"Yeah you are, we made a bet and I won." I persisted.

Leo rolled his eyes. "So what? You cheated!"

"It was your fault falling for it." I pointed out. "You didn't have to stop and help me."

He shook his head, grinning. I went on.

"I'm sorry, but once again Wonder Woman had beat Batman." Leo burst out laughing before calming down.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?" He resigned.

"We're gonna dance!" I surprised myself when the words left my lips since it wasn't something I would normally suggest, but this unknown happiness was taking control of me and I wasn't going to fight it.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, and I laughed.

We were in the middle of the beach party now and the music was much louder now that we were right in the midst of the excitement. People were dancing and enjoying themselves. I took Leo's hand and we started dancing right away. For the first few songs, we danced with Hazel and Frank, but music become faster, more upbeat, and the crowd quickly grew. Suddenly we were on the middle of the large crowd, just Leo and myself. Hazel and Frank couldn't be seen since the crowd had separated them from us. But Leo didn't seem to notice. He was too busy partying hard with the rest of the teenagers so I decided I should just relax and do the same.

At some point, Leo's hands were on my hips and mine on his chest. I moved my hips to match the fast rhythm of the music and surprisingly he followed my lead. Then he did a weird step where he put his head back and moved his chest and I immediately burst into laughing fits. Just then, some random girl approached Leo and started to dance him. I stood still for a moment, but then he gave me an understanding look and I smiled to him. He smiled me back and started to dance with the girl.

Basically, I was dancing alone now when somebody's hands were on my waist and I flinched slightly in surprise.

I turned around to see Jason Grace behind me.

"I didn't knew you could move like that Reyna." He whispered in my ear. I froze. I didn't want this.

"Get away from me!" I snapped at him, trying to jerk away and go back to Leo, but there were so many people between us that it was almost impossible.

Jason didn't ever bother on stay away and he started to dance with me. I could smell alcohol on his breath and I immediately knew he was drunk.

'_Where the hell is Piper when you need her?!' _I asked myself in irritation.

But then Jason's hands started to slide down, slowly, from my waist to my hips and then he pushed me closer to him. A terrifying memory came to my mind and…I panicked. I started to push him away but he was only pulling me closer.

"Jason, please!" I begged him, feeling my eyes burn with tears.

But he didn't move away.

"Jason!" I begged again more desperately.

"Hey buddy, that's enough." A few tears fell down my cheeks when Leo pushed Jason away from me.

"Valdez, don't you dare..." Jason started, but I couldn't hear the rest because Leo had started to push him off of the 'dance floor'. I made my way out and started to walk to our place on the beach, trying to ignore the memories that had resurfaced from the encounter with Jason.

"Hey wait!" Leo called me as I walked away. I glanced back at him, but didn't stop walking.

"Reyna, wait." He said, his voice closer. I felt him take my hand softly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I was about to say that I was fine, but the genuine concern in his eyes made my defenses melt away and I started to cry.

"Oh Reyna…" He was now holding me in his arms. "Come here." he took me up into a comforting embrace, then picking me up.

I hadn't realized how strong Leo could be, but he lifted me up so easily. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck, just to be sure he wasn't going to accidentally drop me or let me down.

He walked and walked until the music was far enough and then, with some difficulty, he sat on the sand with me still in his arms.

"What happened?" He said, breaking the silence between us. I didn't take my face away from his neck.

"Are you okay, Reyna? Did he hurt you or something?" Leo pressed. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone." He said. I couldn't answer, I was still crying.

Some time passed, my fear was waning and Leo was sitting patiently with me. He stroked my hair and I was enjoying the feel of his chest lifting and falling with each breath, just trying to forget.

"Are you feeling better now?" Leo asked me some time after.

"…Yeah." I answered, separating myself from him. He smiled at me but didn't break the hug.

"Look at the stars." Leo lifted a hand to point up. I tilted my head to look up at the sky, seeing a few brightening stars twinkling to life as the sun finished setting. They were shining like I'd never seen them before.

"Look at how they shine for you." I commented, and he gave me a bright smile. He paused to listen to the music from the beach party for a moment.

"Coldplay." He commented, recognizing the song of one of my favorites bands. "But I think I'd prefer '_Fix you_' for this moment." He looked me in the eyes when he said that. My stomach gave a very intrepid flip inside of me when I remembered the beautiful meaning of that song.

I started to move, breaking his hug and sitting next to him on the sand.

"Can I ask what happened?" He looked at me carefully.

"I guess you can, but I don't guarantee an answer." He smiled and started to talk.

"I'm sorry Reyna, I shouldn't have left you alone. I panicked horribly when I lost sight of you." Leo said. I looked at his face. He was staring at the ocean, the wind was slowly moving his hair and the rest of the sunset light made his skin seem beautiful and glowing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno." He said, furrowing his brow. "I just panicked."

"Thanks for coming when you did." I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Leo replied, my smile grew bigger.

"I have the best friend ever, then." He looked at me when I said this, and hugged me again. Strongly, protectively...

I chuckled lightly, "You smell good when you take a bath." I hugged him back. He started laughing.

"I know." He said. We broke our hug and I felt just a little bit disappointed for that.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, with his gaze directly in the sea, the sun sinking lower on the horizon.

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Jason?"

I felt his gaze on me but I didn't meet it, and I stared at the sand between my toes.

"The same that happened with Percy." I answered after some thought. I expected him to ask me what happened with Percy but instead he said;

"Did you know Khione?"

"I had a few classes with her." I replied, a bit confused. "Why?"

"I used to date her." He said.

"I know."

"But you don't know why we broke up, do you?"

"Honestly, no." I said back.

"She was..." he made a grin before continued "Uh special I guess"

"What happened?" I asked

"Um well, she does ice skating, and she loves it...but I hate the cold." Leo went on, a smile tugged at my lips. "All our dates-I swear ALL of them were skating, and I got tired of it."

"You broke with her because of _that_?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she was totally always cold, so whenever I said something cute her answer was always just 'ok.'"

"Something cute?" I asked him, with a mischievous smile on my face. He smiled.

"Yeah, something cute."

"Like what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Like that I felt terribly sad when she wasn't with me." He said.

"Uh, with something like that I'd say 'ok' too." I mocked. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird to say it to someone that I don't feel for." Leo explained. My eyebrows immediately rose.

"So you don't miss me when I'm gone!?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do! But not in the same way, you know." He said. The words admittedly hurt, but I tried to pretend they didn't.

"So you broke with her." I stated and he nodded once.

"Yeah, I was hurting myself by staying with her." I could see a little bit of sadness on his eyes.

We sat in silence for a little bit before I talked.

"Percy and I never fit well." I said "He's so...I dunno, happy and popular and I'm a little bit more quite."

"A little bit?" He asked me and I punched his arm, but he just laughed.

"So why did you start dating in first place?" Leo asked.

"Why did you date Khione?" I retorted.

"Touché"

I sighed. "So then he meets Annabeth and, well you can see from miles away that they are mean to be." I looked at the stars when I said that.

"Did he cheat on you?" Leo asked me after a moment, some anger in his eyes.

"No," I answered. "I realized that he liked Annabeth before even he knew. I broke up with him and he tried to get us back together." Leo's eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've told you, he didn't realize what he felt for Annabeth yet."

"And you rejected him?"

"I did."

"But you still liked him?"

"Yeah," I paused. "I did."

"So...?"

"I wasn't going to make him happy." I answered, my eyes focused on the sand once more. "Also I didn't want him to break up with me. I'd rather get it over with."

"I think I get it." Leo said after a pause. "But these people aren't the ones who broke our hearts are they?" The pain showed in his face and I winced at my own pain.

"No, they aren't." I said, knowing what he meant.

"What's wrong with Grace?" He asked, and I laughed.

"I dunno I just try to forget about it." I said. He nodded.

"It's easier to forget when I'm with you." Leo met my eyes and smiled.

"I feel the same way." With that, he put an arm around me and pushed me into his chest. I hugged his waist.

"Can I confess something?" He said quietly.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered, with my eyes closed and my head resting on his comfortable chest.

"I prefer going to ballets than going ice skating" He said and I laughed, while taking comfort in his warm body.

* * *

_Aren't they so cute!? *u*_

_SO! There's 5 lucky people who is going to have their cookie today :P_

_Lulu Caty_ **(::)**_ Anotherfacelessdemigod _**(::)**_ Luna082 _**(::) **_BookLover113 _**(::)**_ And Guest _**(::) **_xD_

_Sadly, I'm back to school so I'll probably take me longer to write what means that'll takes me longer to update. _

_Still, I'll TRY to update once a week but I DON'T PROMISE anything. However, I've already wrote like 3 chapters more and it's almost impsoible that I leave this story._

_Thanks for your support! I love to wake up and see my email with messages from Fanfiction saying that I have a new review or a new follower..._

_I **LOVE YOU** GUYS!_

_Are you ready for **THE SEA OF MONSTERS**!? Crap, im SO EXCITED!_

_PS: this sunday (**Agu 11**) is my **birthday** and the best gift you can give me is a Review :$_

_**With love...Ary**_


	5. The Double Date

_______Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"And while she look so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles"_

**Story of a girl - Three Doors Down**

* * *

Ours

**IV. The double date**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Hi Leo." Reyna said. She was wearing a very small, black swimsuit, and we were at the beach. It was dark outside and the air was hot.

"Can you help me with the sunscreen?" She asked me, handing me a blue bottle.

"It's night, you don't need sunscreen." I pointed out, not taking the bottle. She just smiled at me and started to put sunscreen on her chest, moving her hand slowly up and down over the skin.

"Hum…"

"Came here Leo." She coaxed, her voice a little more acute than normal. "Help me." Reyna started to walk to me, moving her hips at the beat of the waves.

"Reyna…" I said, but she was already in front on me. She took my hand and placed it on her hips. She leaned in to kiss me when I opened my eyes.

"Shit." I muttered irritably as I woke from the vivid dream. There was a very uncomfortable tight sensation between my legs so I decided to take very cold bath to rid myself of the feeling. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 6am, just the perfect time to go for a run after having my bath.

Just as I expected, the cold water swept away memories of my extremely weird dream instantly and once I was finished, I dressed in my sports clothes, grabbed my cell phone, and put on my headphones, letting '3 Doors Down' prepare me for my morning exercise.

"Look who it is." I heard as I started to jog along the streets of Georgetown.

I noticed Percy, who waved at me. "Hey Perce." I said, smiling at my friend, or should I say, _Reyna's_ friend?

"You're up early." He commented and I slowed to a walk and when he joined me, we started jogging again.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep." I lied. He smiled and shook his head disapprovingly

"What a great party yesterday at the beach, don't you think?" He said, and I smiled.

After Reyna's incident we passed some time looking at the sea, until Frank found us and asked Reyna to help him take Hazel back home. Apparently she had more to drink than she should've.

"Yeah. It sure was amazing." I replied.

"Annabeth told me she saw you with Reyna." Percy went on. I looked over at him, but his face was still full of happiness.

"Yeah, Hazel was busy with Frank so I stayed with her." I saw Percy nodding.

"She's great." He said off-handedly.

"Hazel?" Percy laughed.

"Well yes, but I was talking about Reyna."

I blinked. "Oh, yeah, she's amazing."

"I said 'great'." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." I answered with my gaze on Bedford St. where we were now running.

There was a short pause. "So…you dating her?" Percy asked.

"No, we're just friends." I immediately replied.

"Why?" He said. He stopped running and I looked at him with confusion before slowing down too.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you 'just friends'? Is it because of Jason?"

I sighed. "We _are_ just friends Percy; we're not trying to date each other."

"How did you two meet?"

"In Mrs. Lupa's class." I said and he laughed.

"Well, okay. But if you want to go out with Reyna someday, don't worry about Jason at all-he's just a jerk."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Why?" I mentally cursed myself for saying that. I was pretty sure Reyna didn't want anybody else to know about yesterday incident.

"He was drunk yesterday and was doing some stupid things." I said, Percy nodded.

"He's having some problems lately; he's getting drunk really often."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What kind of problems?"

"I think he's fighting with his parent, maybe that's why Thalia is out of town again." Thalia out of town!? What a surprise (please note the sarcasm).

"And how's your relationship with Annabeth" I changed the topic while we started running again. A bright smile appeared on Percy's face the moment he heard her name.

"Amazing, she's just so perfect." He replied without hesitation.

"I'm glad." I answered.

We kept on running for a while when a question came into my mind.

"Hey Percy," I said, "Does Annabeth make you happy?"

"Dude! Annabeth makes me so much more than happy, I'll never be happier than now since I'm with her." I just nodded at his confident response.

Reyna was right on one thing. She must have been really into Percy for breaking up with him just to he could be happy…with someone else.

"Why were you asking?" Percy glanced at me.

"I'm curious, that's all. How do you know there will be nobody else that makes you happy? You can't know what will happen in the future."

"Leo, I don't know, I just look at her and realize that she's the one. It's something that you just feel." He said.

"What kind of crap is that?" He burst into laughter.

"Someday it will happen to you Leo." Percy said pointedly when he stopped laughing.

"So I've heard." I said, closing that conversation and he started laughing again before he brought up something else.

"Hey we're having a game today, you in?"

I paused, indecisive. "Uh I don't know, I don't want to leave Reyna alone." Percy gave me an inquiring look but I just ignored him

"The girls aren't going, so maybe Hazel can hang out with her" He suggested.

"I don't know dude, I'll have to talk to her." I said, I could hear Percy whispering something that sounded suspiciously like "way over-protective…" but I decided to let it go.

**~oOo~**

"She shouldn't drink like that again." Reyna was saying. We were on the phone talking about Hazel. "She fell sleep in the middle of the beach!"

"She was tired! Let her be!" I said. I heard her laughing on the other end.

"Sorry for leaving you like that Leo."

"No problem." I said, dismissing the matter. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"Well, did you want to go have breakfast?" I asked.

"I have plans" She reminded me "And you have plans, too."

I sighed. "…Yeah" I answered, not sounding excited at all anymore. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she laughed again.

"Leo, you're acting like a girl! Also, I want to spend some time with my sister."

"What's up with Hazel?"

"She's going shopping with the rest of the girls" Reyna said, sighing softly. I could hear the sadness on her voice that she was trying to hide.

I was angry with my friends, angry with Annabeth, with Piper and even with Hazel. How could they be so mean? They were making a wallflower of Reyna and I didn't like that at all.

Today, Piper was going to hear from me.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun" I said after a short silence,

"Thanks, you too."

"We still can go to have breakfast together." I suggested hopefully.

Reyna snorted. "It's 12 o'clock."

"And so? I've just woke up!" I lied.

I heard a sigh from her end of the phone. "How can you be so lazy Leo?"

**~oOo~**

"Once again nobody can beat the awesomeness of Leo Valdez" I screamed at my 3rd touchdown of the game. The 4pm sun was making me sweat but I felt so happy to be doing real exercise again.

"You should play like that in the real games" Nico said, I rolled my eyes.

Jason walked over, looking dead on his feet. "Guys I'm tired, enough for a day."

"Already tired Jason?" Percy asked him. "You're so out of shape."

"Shut up and gave me a beer" He retorted, Percy and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Let's go to get pizza." Frank suggested instead. "I'll call the girls."

"Well, I think it's time to me to leave" I spoke up.

Percy looked at me in exasperation. "Oh Leo come one!" He said, "Let's hang out for a while."

I sighed. "Maybe…"

"No Valdez, you're not getting out of this today." Percy insisted. "Being with us isn't going to kill you."

"Yeah buddy, let's go." Grover piped in while we were walking to our cars. In that moment I remembered my talk with Piper.

"Ok, but I'm not in the mood to talk too much." So all of the guys started to celebrate and joke.

That was when I realized how much I'd been missing them.

**~oOo~**

"Reyna." I said to the voicemail. "Hey It's me. How are you doing with your sister? Uh… I was thinking on going to the park tomorrow, what would you think about a picnic? Call me back." and then I hung up.

"Dude, we've lost you again." Nico said just then, and Frank laughed. We were at my car; I was driving to Grotto, a pizza restaurant near to the beach.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glancing at Frank in the rearview mirror.

"You are SO in to Reyna, dude." He answered me.

"What the hell is your problem? She's just my friend. My best friend, the only one that hasn't replaced me with a boyfriend or girlfriend." I said back.

"I haven't replaced you with my girlfriend." Nico pointed out.

I scoffed. "Just because you have no one! Every night it's a different girl!" A proud smile appeared on his face and I shook my head in disapproval.

"Why didn't she come?" Frank asked.

I shrugged half-heartedly. "She didn't want to. She's scared of Piper or something."

"But Piper's like, your best friend, too." Nico interjected. "She must be happy for you. Why should Reyna be afraid of her?"

"Yep, she must." I enforced. "But she hates Reyna."

"I still can't figure out why." Nico said, looking at me.

"I don't know, maybe Jason told her something." I suggested.

"Maybe." Frank agreed.

By then, we had arrived at the pizza place and when we entered to the restaurant I could see all my closest friends hanging out, but there was one person that I had been especially missing. Someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Valdez!" She called over excitedly while she ran to my arms. I smiled when I saw her and held her tightly.

"Where the hell have you been Rachel Elizabeth Dare!?" I said, still hugging her and she laughed.

"I've been traveling with my dad." She said once we broke the embrace

"I've been missing you girl! These mean guys had left me alone!" I complained as we sat with the rest of my friends. We had to put some tables together so we could all be together. There was Percy and Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover Juniper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Rachel. Sadly I was still the seven wheel… crap.

"Yeah, I thought so. But I've also heard that you have a new friend." She said. I heard Piper snorting in something akin to distaste, but I ignored her.

"Yeah, Reyna's really nice." I said and I could almost feel Piper rolling her eyes. Sometimes she made it so obvious that she didn't like Reyna. It was grating on my nerves.

"When did you started dating?" Rachel asked. This time, it was me who rolled my eyes.

"Really guys? That's what you told her?" I asked everybody and almost everybody laughed.

"She asked for the truth!" Hazel said.

"You know better than anybody that we are _not_ dating, Hazel." I said. She was going to answer when the waitress arrived. We order 4 big pizzas with sodas or beers to drink.

"Anyways, how did you meet?" Rachel asked me.

"When Frank sorta ditched me and Hazel left Reyna alone in English class."

"They met in Mrs. Lupa's class." Percy added. Rachel nodded and Annabeth smiled.

"Mrs. Lupa's class…" Annabeth said nostalgically. "I loved that class." Then she kissed Percy.

I heard an irritated huff from Piper. "Can we change the subject now?" She said, annoyed, something that reminded me of the talk I meant to have with her.

"So how was your trip, Rachel?" Juniper asked. Rachel immediately started to tell us about the amazing places that she and her dad visited.

We were already eating when my phone rang. I looked at the screen just to see a photograph of a ballet dancer letting me know that Reyna was calling me. I got up and quickly went outside of the restaurant.

The sun was already going down and the fresh air was delightful, the perfect moment to talk with Reyna in some silence.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey uh… is this a bad moment?" She asked, her voice sounded shy.

"No, we were just eating, how was your day?"

"In fact it was amazing, but I wanted to talk you about something else." Reyna said, "If I asked you to come with me to a double date… would you do it?"

My eyes widened at the word 'date'. "What!?"

"Leo please" She begged.

"You had planned a double date for us!?" I almost yelled.

"Ok, here's the thing. One of my sister's friends, Derek, asked me out, it's just that I'm scared of going alone so I asked him for a double date."

"And who I'm supposed to take to the double date, genius?"

I could hear her excitement. "That's the best part!" She rambled on. "He'll take a friend for you to date!"

I frowned. "Uh… just to be clear; a female friend, right?"

"Well, yeah, probably" Reyna replied vaguely.

"Reyna!" She laughed.

"Of course Leo! A girl!" She answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have a choice in this?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can leave your best friend in a date with a boy that can kidnap her and try to live with that your whole life."

It took a moment to process all that. "This sounds like torture…" I joked, groaning inwardly.

Reyna snickered lightly at my response, then went straight to business. "Pick me up at 3pm, we're going bowling." She said.

"Why do _I_ have to pick you up!?"

"Because he's going to pick up your date. 3pm at the corner, Valdez" She answered and then hung up on me.

I took a deep breath and turned around to go into the restaurant again when I saw a red-haired girl looking at me expectantly. It was Rachel. She must have followed me outside.

"Double date?" She asked, a little smile on her face.

"Uh…"

"Leo, come on, you can tell me if you both are dating." She said at my lack of an adequate answer, and I rolled my eyes.

"No Rachel, we are _not_ dating. She's going to have a date with someone else, but didn't want to go alone so I'm going with her and his date is taking a friend for me." I explained.

"Yeah sure, and you still believe in Santa Claus, don't you?" She said and I sighed exasperatedly.

I put my hand on her arm and we started walking to the restaurant, but when we were going to get in, I noticed Piper was going outside. Perfect time to talk with her.

"Rach, I'll be there in a minute" I said. "Let me talk with Piper."

She looked at me for a moment with curiosity, but then nodded and entered the restaurant. I followed Piper, who was talking on her phone.

"Yeah mum, Jason is going to take me back." She was saying. "Sure, love you, too."

I approached her. "Hey." I said when she hung up. She turned back and smiled at me.

"Hey Leo! What you up to?"

"I'd like to talk with you for a second."

"Sure, what's up?" She asked, and I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to say this to Piper.

"It's about Reyna." I said and her smile melted away instantly.

Her expression turned into one of irritation. "What about her?"

"That." I said immediately, with a trace of anger on my voice. "Look, she's my friend now, and she's with me while you're hooking up with Jason, so please, just try to be friendly with her."

Piper's eyebrows raised when she heard what I said.

"Are you defending her?"

"Yeah, because she didn't do anything wrong."

Piper sighed. "Valdez, I'm your best friend and…"

"Yes." I interrupted her, agreeing with her statement. "And that's why you should be happy that I'm not sad while all of you are so happily in love." I said. She took a deep breath.

"…fine." Piper conceded, and then walked back to the restaurant.

What did she mean by 'fine'? I still didn't know for sure.

**~oOo~**

I looked at the brown-eyed girl who was running to my car. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow blouse, a pair of black leggings, her hair braided behind her back, and her lips were painted with pink lip gloss.

"Ready?" I asked her when she got in to the car.

"Let's go!" She answered me with a smile on her face. A weird feeling tickled my stomach when I thought of how beautiful she had dressed for something so random and stupid in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, cocking an eyebrow. I looked at her, and she pointed to my hands. I realized that they were tightened around the wheel.

"Oh sure, nothing." I said. "Let's go."

We drove in silence the whole way; she didn't make a comment and it felt horrible to me, realizing that it was the first uncomfortable silence between us ever. Twenty six minutes of awkwardness until the bowling place.

Don't blame me if I was annoyed.

"Here we are." Reyna said, finally breaking the silence when I parked at the bowling alley.

"Yep."

"Are you nervous?" I looked at her. Her eyes were shining with excitement and her cheeks were red. The uncomfortable feeling returned.

Shaking my head, I answered with, "Not at all."

"So, let's go then" She said. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

I made an exception and for the first time I didn't open the doors for Reyna, yet she didn't seem to notice.

She walked in and started to look for her date.

"He's there." She said while smiling. She started to walk to a table towards the far left side of the place.

"Hey Derek!" Reyna greeted a guy with an Abercrombie cyan shirt and a pair of denim pants. He stood up and hugged her. He had blue eyes and really short blond hair. I couldn't help but think on Jason when I saw him.

"Reyna, you look lovely." He complimented her. I frowned in disapproval. Lovely? She looked absolutely beautiful! Not just 'lovely.'

Reyna blushed and then turned to me.

"This is my friend, Leo Valdez." She said, introducing me. I reached out my hand to shake his and he did the same.

"Derek Marshall." He said. "So, Valdez? Are you Latino?"

He shouldn't ask that. The stressed crease on my forehead deepened and I clenched my hand until the knuckles turned white.

"My mother is Latina." I replied stiffly. He gave me a wry smile and nodded. I made sure to squeeze his hand with more force than was necessary before releasing.

"She," He said, pointing to the girl in front of him, "Is Jennifer Erhard."

Looking at the girl made the anger vanish.

She had straight caramel color hair, her eyes were large and amber and her lips were thin but still were a lovely pink.

"Hi," She said standing, Derek extended his hand to Reyna and his friend to me.

"Nice to meet you, Leo." Jennifer said, her cheeks turned pink and I smiled.

"The Ramones." I commented. She gave me a look of confusion, and then I pointed to the black shirt she was wearing that advertised the band. She wore on her jean shorts, too.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "I love them!"

"A more than excellent band." I agreed, as we headed to the counter for a pair of shoes. Reyna was in front of us chatting with Derek.

"I'd love to see them perform." She said wistfully.

"Are you kidding!?" I said. "I'd give my life just to see them playing live."

Her lips turned up in a bright smile and her eyes brightened with excitement. I smiled back.

"Are you two ready?" Derek asked us, taking his bowling ball from the shelf. The angriness that Jennifer had melted away returned at his voice.

"Let's kick your ass then." Jennifer answered to Derek, making a smile appear on my face again.

So we started the game. We made two teams, Reyna and Derek vs. Jennifer and me. Reyna and I were really bad at this, but our teammates were pretty good, especially Jennifer who really was kicking Derek ass.

"This time…" Derek said when I was about to make my 5th throw. "Try to knock down some pins." He finished snidely. I had to control myself so much to not hit his head with the bowling ball.

I looked at the lane and the science man inside of me woke up. It was an easy reckoning.

It was about 60 feet between me and the pines, the friction coefficient had to be really low for the whole lane, so I had to figure out the ball weight and the force that I'd use…

A little smirk appeared on my face when I made the estimation on my mind and gave the ball the exact force needed to do a strike.

And the result, obviously, was a perfect strike.

I turned back to face Derek, but what I found instead was Reyna celebrating. Derek was too busy… flirting with Jennifer. What a turn of events.

And of course, that just made me want to punch his horrible face with one of the bowling balls, the red one next to me seemed especially effective for that.

"You did it!" Reyna said when I got back to the table where we were sitting. Derek had taken my seat next to Jennifer so I had to sit next to Reyna.

"You did what?" Jennifer asked when she saw me sitting in front of her.

"He just had made a perfect strike." Reyna answered. A deep line appeared on Derek's forehead, making a big, smug smile come onto my face. I took a big drink of my beer just to increase the satisfaction coursing through my veins.

"Oh that's great Leo" He said, with a forced grin, and Reyna stood up to make her throw. I saw her while she threw, and celebrated with her when she made a spare.

"That was amazing." I told her and a shy smile glowed on her face. Just for that second I forget everything around me, the only thing I was focused on was her sweet smile.

"Let's take a break." Derek said, calling for our attention. It didn't take long and wasn't difficult at all for my irritation to come back. "I'm tired."

"So, we should train better, don't you think Leo?" He said. I shrugged. "Do you do any sports?"

"Yeah I play football." I answered. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't you ask these kinds of questions to your date, not me?"

He ignored me and continued.

"Oh, which position?" I didn't answer.

"He's the running back of the school's team." Reyna answered with a proud smile on her face.

"That's awesome!" Jennifer said I gave her a strained smile in return.

"He's extremely fast." Reyna even added, and I took another drink of my beer. This conversation and all this unwanted flattery was starting to make me feel awkward. "Even so faster than me, and you've seen me run, Derek."

"Oh sure, Reyna." He answered. "I practice athletics." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm preparing myself to compete for the Olympics."

Usually, I wouldn't say anything offensive in response. I mean, athletics is a good sport and so… but this guy was a really big jerk and I couldn't stay quiet.

"That's awesome, I mean when I'm running, I have to be careful of catching the ball and skip the defenses and also hear my teammate's instructions while you just go and run like a scaredy cat."

Poor cats didn't deserve such a comparison.

"I don't run like a scaredy cat!" He exclaimed. I saw Jennifer and Reyna trying to hold back laughter.

"Well I hope you don't run like a sick elephant either because then you have no chances of going to the Olympics." Reyna pretended to cough, but I'm pretty sure that it was a laugh, Jennifer was biting his lower lip containing the giggling; however my favorite expression was Derek's. He was totally red in the face, looking like a tomato.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He said. "I don't look like an elephant!" That was enough. I couldn't stop myself, the words just flew away from my mouth.

"Dude! You haven't seen your ass frequently, have you?" Reyna covered her face with her hands and Jennifer closed her eyes and pressed her lips, both resisting laughter.

"I think I'm hungry." Reyna said, still trying to keep back her chuckles. "I'll go buy something."

I looked at Derek expectantly, he was her date, he was supposed to offer his self to go and buy her something. But he was so busy trying to kill me with his gaze that he totally ignored Reyna as she stood up and went to the snack bar.

I rolled my eyes and followed Reyna.

When I reached her, I passed my arm around her shoulders and she gave me a big smile.

"You were so mean over there." She said. I could see she was about to burst into laughs again just by thinking about it.

"He deserves it." I replied casually. "Honestly Reyna, why do you even like that guy?" I added. She shrugged

"He told me I was pretty." She answered just before ordering some nachos.

"Really Reyna?" I asked, incredulous. "That's everything that a guy needs to go out with you? Say you're pretty?"

She gave me a warning glance.

"He's good looking and he likes me! So why not?" I just shook my head in disapproval and she rolled her eyes.

I paid for her nachos and my soda (because I didn't wanted to drink more than one beer since I was driving her home) and we went back to the table.

Really, I can't describe the enormous smile that appeared on my face when I looked at what was happening at our table.

"Holy crap." Reyna whispered in shock, but I laughed. That was the moment when Derek's lips separated from Jennifer's just in time to see Reyna's angry face. She gave me her nachos and stormed to the door.

I heard a little "Shit!" from Derek before he ran after her.

I didn't follow them, and just sat down across from Jennifer. She was biting her lower lip and her cheeks were red.

"Do you want nachos?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion

"Aren't you angry?" She asked and I laughed.

I shook my head. "Are you two going to be together now?" I asked. Her confusion vanished and was replaced with a dreamy expression while her gaze flew to the door, where she could see Derek explaining everything to Reyna.

"I hope so, I really like him." Jennifer said. I smiled.

"I have no reason for being angry then." I concluded. She looked at me with curiosity while I took a nacho.

"You like Reyna, don't you?" I looked at her.

"No, but Derek is definitely not what she deserves." I answered honestly.

Jennifer cocked her head slightly to the side. "What does she deserve then?" I shrugged.

"Somebody that values her, and treats her like a princess, and…I don't know…that makes her smile." A little smile appeared on my face. "She seems so beautiful when she smiles."

A soft smile graced Jennifer's lips and she shook her head before taking a nacho.

"You both," She pointed to Reyna, who was near the exit with Derek, then at me. "Are going to end up together."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everybody say that? She's my friend, my best friend." I groaned softly.

"Derek is my best friend too." Jennifer countered. "Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend."

"That's not going to happen with me and Reyna."

"How come everybody can see it, but you both can't?" She asked. I was about to contradicted again when Reyna and Derek arrived.

"Are you ready?" Reyna asked me. I felt my heart melt when I saw the sadness on her face.

"Sure, let's go then." I said, standing up. "Nice to meet you, Jennifer." She smiled.

"Good luck with the Olympics, Derek." I turned to look at him, but he didn't answer. I put my arm around Reyna's shoulders and then guided her to the Camaro. She forced herself to give a small wave to the others.

This time, I opened every single door for her that we went through.

I saw her while she was sitting on the passenger seat of the Camaro, door still open, her gaze was so sad that I couldn't handle it.

"You ok?" I asked. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You were right, I just like idiots." She said. I bent over so I could look at her face. I put my hand on hers and asked her to look at me.

"There's no man in this world that could be good enough for you Reyna." I said. She was going to say something but I interrupted her; "No, really. You will find somebody that you'll love and all, but nobody is good enough for you, you are more than amazing." She looked at me, her cheeks were pink and the smile on her lips was shy.

"And I've only known you for 3 weeks." I added, and she smiled more.

"Thanks Leo, I don't know what would happen if you weren't here." She said and I returned her smile.

"You know I'll be always there." She smiled and hugged me. I'd never feel that happy with a hug, but I was totally fascinated in knowing that I'd always be there for Reyna, just because she wanted me to be there.

That was enough for me

"Hey, let's go to Hardee's," I suggested. "I bet you're still hungry."

"I'm ok." She said separating herself from me. "We can go home-" Her stomach made a protesting sound and I just smiled to her in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

"You're a really bad liar." I stood up, closed her door and walked to my seat.

"I'm kinda glad this whole thing didn't work out." I said once I was behind the wheel, she looked at me, confused, while I started the engine.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because then you'd have a boyfriend, and I'd be alone again." I didn't looked at here but I could almost feel her smiling.

"I wouldn't leave you for a boyfriend Leo." Reyna said. A sad smile appeared on my face.

"You know you would. It'd be okay, though."

"Hey," Reyna said, I gave her a quick glance. "You know I'll always be there." My heart skipped a beat when I heard her saying that.

I gave her a bright smile and she smiled back.

* * *

_**The only thing I'm going to say this time is:**_

_**a) HOLY CRAP! I just love SOM! *u***_

_**b) I love SOM**_

_**c) I'm in lov with SoM **_

_**Please let me a review and told me how much you love SoM? :P**_

_**Hope you really enjoy this chapter, I think is so cute :$ But Next one is going to be EVEN better!**_

_**Can't wait you to read the chapters 14 and 18! Gods! Are so beautiful... :D**_

_**Love, Ary :)**_

_**Ps. Please, REVIEW**_


	6. The warning

_______Any characters that can be recognized **belongs to Rick Riordan.** Anything else **belongs Me and Sparkling-Iris**. Please, don't publish it without our permision._

* * *

_"Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall"_

**If my heart was a House - Owl City **

* * *

Ours

**IV. The warning  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I felt the tears burning in my eyes while I was walking out the bowling alley, but I knew Derek was following me and I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry.

The anger in me took care of my stupid feelings and my pride gave me the strength to face him.

"What!?" I snapped at him loudly when he called me for 3rd time.

"Reyna, I'm so sorry" He said. I didn't answer, just looking at him with my eyes shining in fury.

"Oh really!" I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I didn't think this would happen." He replied. I could see in his eyes that he was saying the truth, but also that he was happy about kissing his best friend in OUR double date. How stupid was that!?

"Why did you ask me out in first place!?" I asked, my voice raising. Was I making a scene? Maybe, but I was angry, so I didn't care.

"She is my best friend and…." He took a deep breath and then looked me in the eyes.

"I've never thought that something between her and me could work. I've liked her since a long time ago, but…" Derek covered his face with his hands and I wait until he continued. "I was afraid, I was scared of screw up our friendship, and then I met you and you are so amazing and I like you so…"

"So you think I was the perfect idiot to cheat on?" I completed. He just shook his head.

"Don't say that! You know you aren't. I really thought we could work. I mean I was happy that you suggested the double date" He confessed, "Both of us together, Jennifer and your friend…it could have been amazing."

"Yeah it could've." I said with fake emotion in my voice. "If you just hadn't kissed your best friend on our date!"

"I couldn't handle it!" He raised his voice. "That stupid Valdez flirting with her and I just…"

I could felt my face getting red. I was even angrier and if I got any more provoked, it wouldn't be good for Derek's health.

"I dare you to say stupid about Leo again." I said tensely. He put his hands on my shoulders as though trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Reyna. I just get so jealous of your friend." He said. I looked inside, Leo and Jennifer were sitting at our table and they seemed to be talking. I couldn't help but think of how cute they looked together.

Maybe Jennifer was the kind of girl Leo was looking for, yet my stupid date had screwed it all up. Now I was feeling more depressed than anything.

"Can you forgive me?" Derek asked. I took a breath.

"…it's ok, I guess." I sighed and started to walk inside again.

"Are you ready?" I asked Leo when we got to the table. Leo looked at me; his confused expression was replaced with a sad smile when he saw me.

"Sure, let's go then." He said and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Jennifer."

She gave him a pretty smile. I felt guilty again; I could see that Leo clearly liked her.

"Good luck with the Olympics, Derek." Leo said, turning to Derek. I looked at him, he had his eyes on the table. That stupid idiot.

Leo passed an arm around my shoulders and guided me to his car.

I sat in the passenger sit of his Camaro. I could felt his eyes on me, but I avoided his gaze.

"You ok?" He asked me. He wasn't angry; not even sad, he just looked worried, he was worried about me. I couldn't hide the little smile on my face.

"You were right, I just like idiots." I answered him. He bent over, now face to face with me. He took my hands and I looked at him.

"There's no man in this world that could be good enough for you Reyna." He said. I was going to protest but he interrupted me. "No, really. You will find somebody that you'll love and all, but nobody is good enough for you, you are more than amazing."

I felt my heart melting inside of me, I looked at his eyes; he really meant what he was saying. A shy smile appeared on my face while my cheeks were turning red.

"And I've only known you for 3 weeks." He added and my smile grew bigger.

"Thanks Leo, I don't know what would happened if you weren't here."

He looked in to my eyes, smiling, and said; "You know I'll be always there."

My stomach gave a crazy spin and my heart tightened with emotion. Wasn't I just angry? I just couldn't remember, the whole world stopped when he said that, Leo was the only person in the world who would always be with me, I already knew that, but heard him saying so made it… more real.

I couldn't stop myself from hugging him.

"Hey, let's go to Hardee's." Leo said after a moment. "I bet you're still hungry."

"I'm ok." I answered, breaking our hug. "We can go home-" but my stomach made a protesting sound and he smiled at me.

"You're a really bad liar." He stood up, closed my door and walked to the driver seat.

"I'm kinda glad this whole thing didn't work out." Leo said once he was behind the wheel, I looked at him, confused.

"Why?" He turned the engine on.

"Because then you'd have a boyfriend, and I'd be alone again." A little smile appeared on my face. How could he be so silly?

"I wouldn't leave you for a boyfriend Leo." I promised. I could see a little of sadness on his face.

"You know you would. It'd be okay, though." I shook my head. Really, how could he be that ridiculous!?

"Hey." He took his eyes away from the road just enough to give me a quick gaze.

"You know I'll always be there." I said and I meant it, it didn't matter what, I would be there for Leo, always, forever!

Leo smiled at me, a big sincere smile, one of those smiles that could make you faint.

Leo's good mood lasted the whole ride back downtown. He turned on the radio and pretended to sing some of the songs the radio station played. When he didn't know a song, he sang something like "_ta ta tarata ta ta ra_". It was pretty funny, in fact, seeing him sing gibberish.

About 20 minutes later, we arrived to the Hardee's downtown. He opened the doors for me and we took a seat away from the doors.

The sun was coming down outside, and it was about five o'clock so there were a lot of people having a walk, being up and about. I was glad we got a seat next to a window.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked me.

"I dunno, I guess I'm starting to like summer." I said, and he laughed. He rested his back on the chair and looked at me with satisfaction shining in his eyes.

"You just needed some Valdez fun in your life." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so sorry about Jennifer." I said.

Leo nodded seriously. "Me too, the poor girl is going to be with a dumbass." He said, and I laughed again.

"I mean, that I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and her." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"You didn't realize that she was just like Thalia?" He asked. I thought about it, fiscally they were so different, but both had that punk look. Did Leo likes bad girls?

"Not that much." I answered, he just shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, she was nice and all, but I really didn't like her." He replied. I couldn't say anything else because the waiter soon came to take our order.

Once we were alone again, Leo started to talk about the last night, especially about all the amazing plays that he had made.

"Wish you could see me play." He said, I smiled at him.

"I'll go to all your games." I promised and his smile widened.

His face was brimming with hopefulness. "Would you? Because that would be just amazing."

"Sure!" I said, "I have to. I'm the president of the Team Leo fan club." I added matter-of-factly, and he laughed.

"That's great."

"So when will the practices begin?"

"Next week." He crossed his arms over the table, "It'll be so nice if you go."

"To the training? Do you really think that I want coach Hedge threatening me for distracting you?" I asked, and he chuckled. I surprised myself in thinking on how much I was used to that pretty smile.

"All the girls went to the practices." He admitted on a lower tone. "I just think it could be nice."

I looked at him, there was a little more hope in his eyes. He really wanted me to be with his friends, it was just too bad that Piper hated me, and probably Annabeth too.

I grimaced. "I don't know Leo, I'm not so sure that it'd be a good idea." He took a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"You're right, I'm sorry." That hurt me even more. I looked out the windows again.

"Which university do you want to go to?" He asked suddenly, I felt glad that he changed the subject since the last conversation was a little awkward.

"I'm already working on my application to Harvard." I answered proudly.

His eyes brightened, "Wow, Harvard! That's a big deal" I smiled, trying unsuccessfully to look modest.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I want to go to Stanford." He said proudly "Hope I can get a scholarship with the football team."

"They're probably already betting on you." I said.

"And you haven't even seen me play!" He answered.

Without thinking, I blurted out; "Who says I haven't?" In the moment I said it, I felt my cheeks turn red. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Have you?" I smiled shyly.

"Once or twice." I lied. Actually, I'd seen the whole season because; the true is that I love football. That was the biggest reason why Percy and Jason liked me in first place.

"Really?" He asked with a mischievous smile and a questioning gaze. How could he know I was lying?

"…Well maybe a few more times." I conceded, and he laughed.

"So you really think I'm good?"

"Good?" I asked incredulously, "You're way better than good." He laughed harder. I was expecting him to comment with something like _'Yeah, I'm amazing'_ like he always did but he just redirected his gaze through the window to look outside.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked with curiosity the same question he'd asked earlier to me.

Leo glanced back at me, "Beckendorf is going to Penn State."

"What's wrong with that? Penn state is a great university."

"Yesterday I found a letter from Princeton." He whispered and my eyes went wild.

"What?!" I asked. He looked at me; he was serious, one of those few times when he was not joking.

"They offered him a scholarship if he played for them."

"But he's still going to Penn state?" I was shocked.

"Silena is going to Penn state." He said, and I nodded, yet still, he was thoughtful.

"Are you annoyed because of that?" I asked and he smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I just…can't understand why he's letting himself miss out on such a great opportunity." He said, and I laughed softly.

"That's because you're not in love, Leo." I explained. "He's going to Penn state 'cause Silena's going there." Leo looked at me, frowning, as if I'd just spoken in Latin or something. He didn't answer me, though, because the waitress came with our food.

We ate in an unusual silence, but I was fine with that. I was lost in my thoughts and Leo seemed to be in the same way.

At some moment while I was in the middle of my chicken hamburger, Leo started to tap his foot with the floor, then his fingers on the table before finally running his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"...Uh, are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He flinched slightly, as though I startled him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you." He laughed in a resigned way.

"Fine, I just… want to go to the bathroom." I couldn't help but laugh harder than I probably should have.

"Go!" I said, he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Don't want to leave you alone." He said, "Last time I did that…" I rolled my eyes.

"You are acting like a little girl, I'll be waiting for you right here." I said.

"I'll be right back." He said and raced to the bathroom; I laughed at his childish behavior.

I was taking a sip from my soda when somebody sat across from me. My eyebrows rose when I saw a brown haired girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked Piper; she gave me a forced smile.

"Hi Reyna." She said, "I'm just here to have a little talk to you." I frowned, not liking the way she said that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," She took one of my fries, "Now that you are dating Leo…" I interrupted her.

"I'm not dating Leo."

"However, he asked me to be good with you." Apparently, my fries were more interesting than me because Piper was cutting them up and dividing them while she spoke, completely disregarding my protest to her earlier statement.

"I don't need you to be good with me." I said, and she looked at me. The irritation was clearly drawn in her eyes.

"Look Reyna, I really don't care about you, but there's something you need to know." She made a dramatic pause and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, "If you hurt Leo, just a little bit, I swear…"

"Here you are!" Somebody said suddenly; we both looked at the owner of the voice and surprise hit me.

"I was looking for you, Piper." Rachel said, "Jason is asking for you."

Piper gave me a warning look and stood up. I saw her walk away. Rachel sat down in the place that Piper was in a second ago.

"It's been so long Reyna." She said and I smiled at her.

Rachel and I used to go to the same ballet studio when we were only about six-years old. Then I broke my leg and couldn't go to class anymore.

Way later after that, when I started to date Percy, he introduced me to his best friend who coincidentally ended up being the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She even confessed that she tried to break her leg too so she didn't have to go to the ballet class without me.

"I know, I hear you are going to another school." She nodded and took a drink from Leo's soda.

"Yeah, it's thanks to my dad." She answered, and I smiled at her.

"Sorry about Piper" She continued, "She's a little over-protective with Leo, she feels guilty because of Thalia's deal." I looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What does Piper have with Thalia's deal?" I asked. Rachel thought about it a little and then she nodded.

"Leo hasn't told you, has he?" I shook my head "I shouldn't tell you then." I just shrugged and gave her a nod.

"I guess." She gave me a sincere smile and stood up.

"I better leave before Leo comes back, he'll get angry with me if he finds me here." This time I grinned at her.

"See you then." I answered. She was about to leave when she looked at me again.

"Reyna, I know you are not dating Leo and all…but be careful with him ok?" She asked.

"Careful?"

"You don't know about his past." She explained, I was about to protest but she raised a finger. "I know yours has been hard too, but he is not strong as he seems." and with that, Rachel left, leaving me with less than a half of a chicken hamburger and countless unanswered questions.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked upon returning, smiling when he sat in front on me, just where Piper and Rachel had been moments ago.

"Nothing." I lied. This time he didn't seem to notice my fib. Or maybe he did but didn't want to press.

"Great, are you ready to go?" He asked and I grinned.

"Let's go." I said. We stood up and walked to the doors.

On a table next to the exit were all Leo's friends and they started to call him.

"Can I…?" He asked, I gave him a little smile in confirmation, and he gave me the keys to the Camaro.

I walked alone to the Camaro, trying to ignore how wrong it felt to be alone at Leo's car.

I lay my head on the seat and closed my eyes, still thinking on what Rachel had just said.

"_He is not strong as he seems."_

What could that mean?

I was totally sure that Leo had had a horrible relationship with Thalia. It was kind of obvious, at least for me, because of the way his eyes would fill with sadness, or the grin that appeared on his face when he was reminded of Thalia.

I didn't need to know about their story to be sure that Leo had gotten a really deep wound from it that he hadn't gotten healed.

Why?

That was the most important question of all. Leo was acting in a way that I could clearly recognize. He was hiding his pain with all the jokes, just like I did when Jason broke up with me, except that I hid myself at school.

_But why!?_ What could be so painful to Leo that he had to hide himself from the rest of the world?

Another thought came into my mind. What if Leo was hiding himself from me, too? Was Leo covered with his joke-shield when we were together?

Oh! That was definitely my happy thought of the day…

I was really hoping Leo wasn't faking it all when we were together, because I certainly wasn't.

Leo Valdez had found the way to overthrow all my defenses, but I was totally fine with that. I loved the way I felt around Leo, because just with him I could be myself. Not even with Hyllia or with Hazel could I feel that way.

"_You know I'll be always there."_ He had said. A little smile had appeared on my face. I really wanted to be with him; I wanted Leo by my side forever, melting my defenses, giving me freedom…

I heard the door open and I jumped in shock, being jerked out of my thoughts. I saw Leo get in to the car, he wore a big smile when he handed me a vanilla ice cream.

"What's this for?" I asked with a surprised smile on my face.

"I don't know, I just thought you might like it." Leo said and I smiled even more.

"Thanks."

"I'm not going to take you home yet." He said after a moment; I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be at home before nine o'clock." He smiled.

"I knew that."

"Where are we going?" I asked after a taste of my delicious ice cream. He smiled.

"You'll see." Maybe I hadn't known him for that long, but I knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me, so I ate my ice cream in silence.

About ten minutes after that, Leo parked at Cupola Park. He parked the back part of his Camaro in front of the lake, so we could sit there and see the sunset, a great idea if you asked me.

We walked out the car and I sat on the trunk, Leo was standing next to me. We saw how the sunset was painting the lake with orange, there were some families near us and the laughs of the kids was the perfect soundtrack for that moment. I looked at Leo and found him looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a little smile, he laughed.

"You looked like a little kid eating that ice cream." He said, a sad smile crossed over my face.

"Well, I have to act like a kid sometime of my life." I whispered, hoping Leo didn't hear me, but he did.

"That's what childhood is for, Reyna." He said and I gave him a forced smile. I lowered my gaze to my fingers, and the memories just came back to me.

_I was at the court. The monster of all my nightmares was at the stand; his horrible face had a __defiant __smile. Mom thought I __didn't __hear her when she said it, but he was going to be declared innocent because I didn't want to talk in front of the court._

_He was laughing at me, he was teasing me, and his gaze __said __it all,** "I'll be back for you."**_

I felt Leo's arms around me and it brought me back to reality. I hugged him tightly, and he started to caress my back. Just then I realized I was trembling and crying.

"I'm sorry Reyna." Leo said, still stroking my back, "Did I say something wrong?"

I separated my body from him and looked at his face; he had his worried/sad expression on, and I gave him a little reassuring smile.

"It's not your fault Leo, it's just…" I stayed in silence. Should I tell him? What would he say when he figured out about my past? Jason ran away, so would Leo do the same?

"You don't have to explain it to me." He said, as if he was reading my mind. "Mental note; don't talk about childhood…got it." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Leo."

"I'm really sorry, Reyna." He said again, and I shook my head.

"Don't be worried, I've told you, it's not your fault."

"Yeah," He said, taking my hands in his. "I bring you to this pretty place and screw it all up." I laughed softly.

"Don't be silly, you haven't screwed up anything." He looked at me, his eyes full of concern and guilt that made my memories melt away.

The past was the past, and this perfect moment was my present; me being with my best friend at the lake seeing the sunset..._Who needed love anyways_?

"Leo," I said. He still had his eyes on me, not saying anything and waiting me to continue. "Do you…do you trust me?" I asked; his eyebrows rose in surprise and then he frowned with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "I mean, I would give you my life in a second if that's what you wanted to know." I smiled at him.

"It's great to hear you say that." I said in relief, and Leo shook his head.

"That's the stupidest question you've ever asked me." He said in a teasing way. I punched his arm lightly and he smiled. He stood up next to me, leaning against the trunk of the Camaro, watching the sunset.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I trust in you?" I asked and he laughed, his gaze still on the sunset.

"No need to," He replied, "You'd probably have attacked me when I told you I wasn't going to take you home if you didn't trust me." I started to laugh because it was true.

And with that, I rested my head on Leo's shoulder, watching the beautiful sunset over the lake and enjoying the peaceful place.

I wished that moment could have lasted forever.

* * *

**So...**

**Usually I update on wensday but...well,I dont know I just wanted to update.**

**Uh... I really dont know what to say today so...I'm leaving.**

**I'm really REALLY hoping you like this story, I love to write it and I'd love you if you enjoy reading it.**

**Please, let me a review if you like it.**

_**Love...Ary**_


	7. One Day At Home

This chapter is specially dedicated to**Luna082**, for thinking that _**"**I'm amazing**"**_, **thanks** for your support!___  
_

* * *

_"My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came"_

The Wanted

* * *

Ours

**One Day At Home  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Please Reyna." I begged her again, she took a deep breath.

"Leo, I really think that's not a good idea." She insisted.

"Come on! Jason is out of town and Percy will be with Grover looking for a gift for Juniper." I tried to persuade her for the umpteenth time. Reyna sighed.

"Who will be there then?" She asked me.

"Frank, Nico, Charlie and Silena." I was going to put on one of the famous '_Valdez gamer afternoons_.'

It was famous because they were amazing! A whole afternoon of GTA, Halo, Call of Duty, Need for Speed and even some Super Smash! This time I really wanted Reyna to come over because…well she was the only girl I knew that could kick my ass at Call of Duty; sad, but true.

"What will Hazel said when she finds out that her boyfriend passed the whole afternoon with me!?"

"She will say you are a lucky girl. Come on Reyna!" I said and she sighed again.

"Fine, pick me up at 5." I laughed.

"Oh no, I'll go for you at 1, because my mom wants you to eat with us." I added and she gasped.

"What!?" She practically yelled into the phone and I laughed.

"Hurry up." I said, "It's 12:50 already."

"Crap." I heard her say, and then she hung up. I burst out laughing.

"Is she coming?" I turned around and saw Nissa leaning on the door to my room.

"Yes." I answered and a pitting smile appeared on her face.

"She can't be prettier than Silena." And with that she left and went back to her own room, I just shook my head.

I took a quick bath, really excited about the afternoon that was waiting for me; I wore a black shirt, old jeans and my converses. I dried my hair and decided to wear a black cap.

I smiled to myself in the mirror; I had the feeling that it was going to be a great day.

I was in a very good mood when I walked into the kitchen, where Beckendorf was helping my mom with the food.

"Is she coming?" My mom asked when she saw me.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a seat in front the breakfast bar that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"I made fried chicken, potato salad and macaroni and cheese." She said looking at her dishes, and then she looked back at me "Do you think she'll like it?"

I beamed at her, "She will _love_ it." My mom smiled back and I looked at the clock next to the refrigerator, noticing that it was about time I should get Reyna.

"I'll go to pick her up." I stood up and Charlie looked at the clock too.

"Let's go little buddy." He said, leaving the dishes that he was washing "We have to pick up our women."

I almost gagged at the dreamily smile on my mother's face when we got out of the kitchen.

"You shouldn't say that in front of mom." I said and he laughed, but didn't answer.

He got into his jeep wrangler 1998 and started to drive to the beach, because Silena's house was a fancy house near Rehoboth Beach.

I went to my old Camaro and drove in the opposite direction, on my way to Road 324, to Reyna's house. It didn't take me more than 5 minutes to get there.

I parked at the corner of Fairway Ave and waited for her to come. I was about to send her a message telling her that I was already there when my phone started to ring. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Percy's name on the screen.

"Hey."

"Wassup buddy." He answered, completely happy.

"How you doing with Juniper's gift?" Percy made a weird sound and then he answered.

"I'm starting to think that we'll never find a gift." I laughed, "Anyways, I'll leave Grover alone for going to the gamer's afternoon." I could hear Grover reproaching him.

"Oh what a great friend I have!" Grover said sarcastically.

"Dude, just take a damn box of chocolates and let's get out of here." Percy told him.

"Oh really!? That's what you'd give Annabeth!?"Grover retorted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd give her a video game of construction and she would be happy forever." Percy answered him making me laugh again.

"Hey guys, I'm a little busy now." I reminded them and Percy's attention returned to me.

"Oh sure, so I'll see you at five o'clock." He said.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea Perce."

"Why?"

"I've invited Reyna." Just in the moment I said it, Reyna got out of her house.

She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, denim short and a pair of converses… she reminded me of Jennifer and then to Thalia, but then she looked at the Camaro, and her eyes twinkled and her smile grew.

The prettiest smile ever…

Nah, she was even more beautiful than Thalia and Jennifer together.

Please, note that I'd never say that out loud.

"Oh that's great, is the only chance for her to go out without Jason." Percy said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What about you?"

"I'm amazing with her," He said "Don't worry, see ya then." And he hung up.

Reyna opened the passenger door just as I put away my phone. She got into the car and I realized that it was the first time I'd seen her with her hair unbraided, and she seemed very beautiful.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hey!" I replied, "You're wearing your hair loose." She smiled.

"Yep, and you're wearing a cap." Reyna noted and I grinned, nodding, before started to drive back home.

I parked my car at the entrance of the house. Charlie's jeep wasn't there yet. I looked at Reyna and she smiled at me.

"Uh…maybe I should warn you about my sister" I said, she frowned.

"Warn me? Why?"

"She's so obsessive with girly things, and I know you don't act as feminine and so…"I looked at her. She had her eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry," She started, her voice sounded offended. "Are you saying that I act like a boy!?" She asked. Suddenly, I felt terrified and embarrassed.

"Is not that, just…you are not like Silena and…" I didn't knew what else to say, she had one eyebrow raised and she looked like she was challenging me to say something else.

Again, I felt terrified.

"Well," She said "Let's see what happens." Reyna got out of the car and I did the same, I opened the front door for her and once we were inside I yelled;

"We're home!"

Immediately, I heard some footfalls on the second floor and just seconds after that I saw my sister walking down the stairs.

"She's Reyna?" She asked, still standing on the last few steps. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Paris' with gray letters, denim shorts and a pair of pink sandals, her hair was falling down to her shoulders and her eyes were glued on Reyna.

"You must be Nissa!" Reyna said cheerfully, "You're so beautiful! I'm glad you don't look like your brother."

"Hey!" I protested, but before that I could say anything else, my mom emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh Reyna!" She said, a bright smile on her face.

"Mrs. Beckendorf?" Reyna asked, suddenly shy.

"Oh no," My mom answered while smiling, "Please call me Esperanza!" Reyna smiled at her.

"Gods Leo! She's even more beautiful than you told us!" I felt my face blush when Reyna looked at me, luckily she spoke, bringing the attention away from my embarrassment;

"Leo told me you are still cooking." She lied, I hadn't told her anything, "Would you like me to help you?" My mom eyes shone with excitement.

"That'd be great, I'm preparing fried chicken, hope you like it."

"Oh, I love fried chicken." Reyna replied, following my mom to the kitchen, I took a breath. What the hell was Reyna doing?

I looked over to my side to see Nissa frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smiling.

"She is extremely beautiful." She said, sounding almost angry, and then she looked at me. "She's almost as beautiful as Silena! How I'm I supposed to decide like who I want to be like?" I laughed and hugged her.

"Forget about it, be yourself." She tried to push me away but, come on I'm stronger than a ten year old girl, so it didn't work. "Besides, you're already beautiful." This time I let her go.

"If you say so." Nissa muttered angrily, walking to the kitchen, I laughed and followed her.

"I've always wanted to learn how to cook fish." Reyna was saying to my mom. "It's my favorite kind of food."

"Well you can come any day you want and I'd be happy to teach you." My mom offered, Reyna eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Are you serious? That would be so great!"

"Sure! Just tell Leo to bring you here." They both looked at me and I just shrugged.

"So Reyna…"Nissa started, taking a seat next to me at the breakfast bar. "What do you usually do?"

I saw my mom smiling but Reyna looked at Nissa with interest, like if she was talking to a congressman or something like that.

"Well, usually I'm studying; I'm trying to get in to a really hard university."

"You don't go to parties?" Nissa seemed shocked.

"Parties are not my thing." Reyna answered, I wondered if she had been thinking about the beach party when she said that.

"But you like to go shopping, don't you?" Nissa was raising an eyebrow and Reyna smiled.

"Is there any woman who doesn't?" My mom laughed, "Yes, I enjoy going shopping, especially with my sister. She used to work on a spa and she's really into fashion and that kind of stuff."

That impressed Nissa.

"And you worked at the spa too?"

Reyna laughed shyly before to answering. "Yeah, not as much as Hyllia, but I did." Nissa's smile got bigger.

"So you know about beauty! Can you give me some advice?" She didn't wait for Reyna to answer; just dragging her out of the kitchen to her room. My mom laughed at the scene, still cooking something…probably the macaroni.

"She's so nice Leo." She commented. I nodded.

"Yeah…she is."

"And she is the one that you CAN'T date?" I swear I saw the hint of a mischievous smile on my mom's face.

"Yes mom, she is."

"That's such a shame…she seems to like the family." I breathed out, frustrated.

"Don't even start with that, I've told you that-"

"Easy Leo," My mom interrupted me, "I'm just saying." The smile of her face didn't disappear, she was mocking me.

"I can't understand why you cause so much drama if she is just your friend." She said, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you to scare her away or anything." I said, "My amazing charm can't make up for my crazy family." My mom laughed.

"Sure honey," She turned back to look at me, "But there's no need to joke with me, I know you're afraid to lose her." My eyebrows drew together.

"How can I lose her if I don't even have her?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"You have her friendship. Isn't that enough?" I felt my face blushing, for the first time my mom wasn't talking about us like a couple, but I had.

"I guess it is."

"Now go and rescue her from your sister, tell Nissa I want her to help me. We'll eat when Charlie and Silena arrive." I nodded and walked to Nissa's room. I could hear them chatting about beauty products when I got to the top of the stairs.

I arrived to Nissa's room and leaned against the door frame.

"And that's it, you have a pretty braid." Reyna said, tying the braid that she'd just made for my sister, "You can put some flowers on it and I'll look even more beautiful."

"That's a great idea!" Nissa seemed so excited that I couldn't hide my smile. "I'll show it to mom!" She stood up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, ignoring me when she passed by my side. I saw her go downstairs and Reyna walked over to me.

"She's so sweet." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." I answered, still looking at the stairs. Reyna laughed.

"Remember when you said that seeing you in love would be so funny?" I looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think you're already in love with your little sister." I grinned.

"It's impossible to not love her!" She gave me a sweet smile and then looked into the hallway.

"So, which is your room?" I pointed at the wooden door in across from Nissa's room, and Reyna walked inside.

I followed her inside when she opened the door and gave a quick gaze around the room. Mentally, I thanked my mom for picking up the dirty laundry that was scattered haphazardly on my floor this morning. Except for that, my room was in a fairly good condition in cleanliness.

In the wall at the back was my closet. A white wardrobe without doors (I didn't liked the doors so "accidentally" broke them) was covering almost the whole wall. It was full of my old projects, especially the ones from the last science fairs, like the little solar system that Beckendorf helped me to do in 3rd grade. It was amazing because all the planets moved and so…

Also was there the little wall-e, the one that we (Beckendorf and I) used at the contest for "engineers family day" at my dad's company and… well, the list went on and on.

In a smaller quantity, there were also my clothes and some shoes.

The right wall was covered of posters, almost all of them for video games and some bands, also a few photographs (Piper forced me to paste them up there) of Piper and me when we were really little, and a few new ones of my friends. My favorite ones were the one of my family when Nissa was born and the football team's photograph at the beginning of the last season. Against the wall was also my bed, with the plain gray sheets that I loved.

In front of my bed was one of my two desks, my favorite one, in fact. It was a black drawing table, with a lamp in the right corner and a pencil container on the left one. It was just the perfect place to do all my sketching, and I just loved to pass my free time over there.

And in the wall on the left side of the door was the other desk, on it was my laptop and a lot of things that I preferred not to move because…well I'd probably lose them. This white desktop was full of incomplete projects, movies, chargers, papers, some school notebooks and various other things. It was a pretty big desk.

"For being a boy's room…" Reyna said after surveying my whole room, "It's not that bad." I laughed.

"I wonder how your room looks like."

She walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Like any other girl's room." She replied, then leaned back on her elbows, "Wow, your bed is really comfortable." She was right, it was pretty amazing.

She lay down and hugged the pillow, resting upside down.

I saw her back going up and down with her breathing, her hair had moved to the sides so I could see the back of her neck, I followed her white shirt through her whole back until that pretty curve level with her waist and those denim shorts that she was wearing were making it hard for me to control myself…I surprised myself by even thinking of how damn sexy she was looking right there, lying innocently on my bed.

I heard Beckendorf's jeep park outside and those sounds –thankfully– took my mind out of the gutter.

"We should go down." I said, "Silena would like to meet you."

Reyna just moaned. Crap! Why did she have to moan? I felt my face blush inadvertently.

"I don't want to wake up, your bed is so soft…"

"Uh, Reyna, come on." I insisted, and she breathed out. I felt so much better when she stood up and walked to the stairs.

Since that moment, I've never seen my bed in the same way.

Beckendorf was closing the front door when we got down the stairs.

Silena looked at Reyna and smiled to her, "You must be Reyna." She said with her charming smile, Reyna smiled back and held out her hand.

"Reyna Bellona" Reyna answered, shaking Silena's hand.

"Silena Beauregard, I've heard a lot about you Reyna." She said, Reyna gave me a quick glance and then directed her gaze back to Silena, smiling.

"Hope they were good things." She said.

Silena laughed throwing in another introduction, "Oh, and he's Charlie."

Beckendorf held his hand out to Reyna and she shook it, "Charles Beckendorf, I'm this little bug's brother."

Reyna laughed and answered; "Nice to meet you."

"So Reyna, you already know Mrs. Esperaza?" Silena took Reyna's hand and started to drag her to the kitchen, talking like if they'd been friends for their entire lives.

Beckendorf laughed when they got into the kitchen, leaving me and my brother in the front entryway.

"Good job Leo, she is so much better than your last lover." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, crap Charlie" I said in a very bad imitation of Silena, "You are so funny!" Beckendorf laughed even more and started walking to the kitchen, I followed him.

When we got inside we saw the girls laughing about something.

Charlie sat at the breakfast table and I leaned on the wall next to the door.

I looked at Reyna, there was a little smile on her face, but I knew that look in her eyes. She was concentrating, paying close attention on my mom's every move while she finished the macaroni. I couldn't help but think on how right it felt to have her there.

She looked at me and smiled over; again that pretty smile. All I could do was smile back at her.

Dinner turned out pretty good, in fact; it was funny that my mom insisted on telling the girls about embarrassing childhood moments. I was a little nervous when mom started to talk about any of them concerning me, because of Reyna's reaction, but she was fine about it.

After we ate, mom took Nissa to her swimming class, so just Silena, Charlie, Reyna and I stayed at home.

I didn't wanted to go back to my room because of those creepy thought from earlier, and Reyna didn't wanted to see _"The new Cinderella"_ with Charlie and Silena so I took her to my favorite part of the house.

Reyna eyes opened with surprise when she got in to the garage.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Our garage." I answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But the truth was that our garage looked more like a mechanical workshop.

There were some little cranes with motors hanging from them. A really big table was covered almost entirely with tools, planes, and little pieces of machinery.

The paradise for any mechanical engineer…

"Wow, do you know how to use all this stuff?" Reyna asked me, pointing at one of the cranes.

"Yep." I replied. She looked at me, her eyes full of surprise and something else, I couldn't recognize.

For the first time I felt I'd impressed Reyna. I tried not to blush at the realization.

"So, Miss Bellona, my little learner, have you ever considerate to get your own car and stop using me as your driver?" I joked, she was going to reply with something, but I added, "Not that I'm complaining." She laughed softly.

"Yeah, my mom is looking for a car for me." She said and I nodded.

"Well, none of my friends, especially the ladies, can drive if they don't know at least what the alternator is." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, I'd have to pass the driving exam and also your mechanical exam?" She asked. I knew she was mocking me but still I humored her.

"Exactly!"

Time just flew while Reyna and I were at the garage. I taught her the basics on car engines, their names, functions and how to know if isn't working properly.

Reyna was a very good listener and she learned extremely fast. She was so interested in our "class" that she even was annoyed when Charlie got in to the garage to tell us that Frank and Nico had arrived.

After twenty five minutes of GTA, Nico gave up and had to resign to the fact that Reyna just kicked his ass with a Porsche 911.

Reyna and Silena ended with being a murder machine at Call of Duty, and like always, Charlie and I destroyed everybody at Super Smash Bros.

At the middle of the game between Brazil and Argentina on the PES 2012, Percy and Grover arrived.

Ok, I'll admit I was so nervous about Reyna's reaction right then. I didn't know why, but I was expecting her to start yelling something at Percy or to suddenly get all serious and ask me to take her back home or something…

But she was so busy with Beckendorf while he taught her how to play that she didn't even note when Percy arrived.

When she finally took notice of his presence, she just looked at me while raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes in return.

We played every single game that we had. When my mom got back she brought us fried potatoes and popcorn.

Nico made the mistake of saying that "girls weren't made to play videogames" and Silena and Reyna went all the way in making him lose in every single game big time. To be fair, Charlie and I helped them with that.

It was about 8:30pm when Reyna's cellphone started to ring. She left her controller and went outside to answer, but we kept on playing Halo.

A few minutes later, I noted that Reyna still hadn't come back and that Percy had suddenly disappeared.

Without thinking, I left my control and went outside where Reyna had went to answer her phone.

I found her in front of Percy, they both were laughing, but both were keeping their distance. Percy smiled at me when he saw me coming.

"Hey buddy, come here." He said. I gave a questioning look to Reyna but she smiled encouragingly.

"I just was apologizing to Reyna because…" He looked at her and shrugged, "because of everything."

Reyna gave him a sincere smile and I realized with happiness that it was completely friendly between the two. Reyna didn't have feelings for Percy anymore.

"Well…I'll be inside then." I said, about to head back in, but Percy stopped me.

"No, it's ok. I'm done here." He said, he gave me friendly smile and walked inside the house. I looked at Reyna and she was biting her lower lip, trying not to smile.

"What's going on?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Nothing, repair boy." She said, "I'm just…happy."

I got closer to her and she hugged me. It felt so natural…so right.

"Thanks for inviting me." Reyna said a moment later. I laughed softly.

"Thanks for kicking Nico's ass." I said back, and now she laughed, "Since now you and Silena are going to be our special guests." I said and her smile grew.

"My mom called," She went on to say. "It's getting late, I think it's about time for me to leave."

"Fine, but say goodbye to my mom, or she'll kill me." She laughed.

We got inside the house again, Reyna said goodbye to all of the guys and Silena decided it was her time to leave too.

I joined them while they went to the garage to tell my mom they were leaving, and my mom invited the two to come back next day, Silena accepted but Reyna said her mom was going to pass a day at home so she couldn't come. My mom seemed disappointed so Reyna promised to come back some other day.

I opened the Camaro's door for Reyna and then I got inside, starting the engine to take her back home. She smiled during the whole drive.

"Do you had a good time?" I asked her once we were on the corner of Road 324 and Fairway Ave.

A big smile on her face appeared before to answer me; "I had one of the best times of my life. Thanks for inviting me."

I was so glad, so happy, that she had enjoyed the day at my house. I honestly couldn't wait to pass another amazing day like that with her again.

"I'm glad you joined us." I answered.

"Would you mind if I take some cooking classes with your mom?" She asked me shyly, I pretended to look hurt and offended.

"So you only want to come back because of my mom and not because of me!?" I asked and she laughed.

"Of course I don't mind, Reyna" I answered honestly, looking into her eyes. "I'd love you to have you come over to my house for the whole summer if you wanted."

She blushed and smiled at my answer. Then she approached to me and kissed my cheek. I felt my face blush a deep red and my heart beat faster.

"Thanks, Leo. See you then." And with that she got out of the car. She ran to her house and looked back at the Camaro once she was at the front door.

I stood there, shocked, trying to process what just had happened.

She had kissed my cheek.

"She kissed my cheek…" I said out loud to myself. I smiled, feeling the happiness blossom inside me, and started to drive back home.

* * *

**Aren't you curious about what Percy told Reyna...?**

**Mmm...I'm**

**Thanks to "great" and "Guest" for your review. And Guest; thanks for the spoiler :P**

**So...I'll probably late more than one week to update, but if you let me a review I could send YOU a little preview of next chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm buying your reviews, any problem with that? xD LOL**

**With so much love...**

_**Ary ;D**_


	8. The Stoll's Place

_______Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

_"I see that sexy look in your eyes and I know we ain't friends anymore. If we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure"_

**The Other Side - Jason Derulo**

* * *

Ours

**The Stoll's Place  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I looked at the girl in the mirror. She was wearing a purple dress, tight to her body with just one sleeve, golden threads running through the dress diagonally, forming a spiral that accentuated more her curves, until her knees where the dress ended. Her black hair shone like oil on water and fell in beautiful waves over her shoulders. Her skin seemed clear, soft and glowing and she wore little make up; a little eye shadow, with her big eyelashes framing her beautiful brown eyes. Her pink shining lips were parted in surprise.

And I just couldn't believe that beautiful girl was me.

"I'm not sure about this dress." I said after my initial shock to Hazel. She laughed.

"You look beautiful!" I looked at myself in the mirror once again.

"Now wear this." Hazel said, tending me a pair of not-so-high heels. They were gold and had a pretty bracelet around the ankle.

"Why do we have to dress this elegantly?" I asked when I was wearing the shoes. I looked at Hazel and her cyan dress. It was short and complimented her figure, smaller details adorned the left side and made Hazel's curves be even more accentuated. Her high silver heels just accompanied her dress perfectly, making her seem very beautiful, sexy and mature.

"You'll see." She replied, looking at her curly hair that was slightly fluffy, but still appeared surprisingly wonderful. Just then, she left the room, probably to brush her teeth or something like that.

Since my mom was out of town and Hyllia was on a course at Dartmouth University in New Hampshire, I was going to pass the weekend at Hazel's place.

Now I wasn't sure that it was a good idea. She had forced me to pass all the morning at a spa and the rest of the day shopping. When we got back home, she forced me into the shower and when I got out, she just told me to dress like this, saying; "We're going out today." To where? I didn't know.

Honestly I was scared.

"Where's Hazel?" Nico spoke up. I looked over my shoulder at him; he was at the door of Hazel's room. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt with a tie undone on his neck.

"She's brushing her teeth, I think." He nodded and walked away looking for his sister.

Stop, let me explain.

When Hazel was younger, Nico's parents, Pluton and Marie Levesque decided to go on a trip with Pluton's brother's family, Hades and Maria Di Angelo, who happened to be Hazel's parents.

So both families started a trip to NYC. Sadly, there was a car accident, and Hazel's parents and Bianca Di Angelo (Nico's real sister) died on the crash. Since then, Hazel has been living with the Di Angelos, she didn't remember so much about her parents but decided to keep her last name.

So technically, Nico and Hazel were cousins, but they had been living together for so long that they looked more like siblings, cute if you ask me.

My phone rang in that moment taking me out of my thoughts. The Steelers logo appeared on the screen and I knew it was Leo calling.

"Hey." I answered.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're coming? But where're we going to?" I asked and he laughed softly.

"I should've guessed that Hazel wasn't going to tell yo." he said, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Yeah, but where's 'there'?" I sat at Hazel's bed and grinned slightly nervously.

"You don't need to know, call me when you got here; I don't want you to be alone any second." he said and then hung up. I frowned at the phone. Hazel got back to the room just as Leo hung up.

"Let's go!" she said, smiling.

"Where?"

"Somewhere, let's get lost, is Friday night." she said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes.

Nico was already in the garage, turning on his black Volvo c40.

"Nice car." I said and he gave me a little smile. That considering that it was Nico that we were talking about, it was so much more than just 'nice'.

"I love it, so be careful with your super big heels." he said and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I said we could go in my truck if you're going to be so protective." She pointed out while we got inside the car, but Nico didn't bother answering.

"Can I know where we are going now?" I asked from the back seat of the car, after Nico drove out of the garage and was now on Union St.

"You didn't tell her?" Nico asked and Hazel ignored him.

"You'll see Reyna" she said _once again_ and I rolled my eyes _one again._

"We are going to the Stoll's place" Nico said when he realized that Hazel wasn't planning on telling me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"The Stoll's? Travis and Connor?" Nico nodded and Hazel gave him an angry look.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise…" She muttered.

I ignored her little comment. "Why are we dressing like this" I asked, "Are _just_ going to the Stoll's house or…?"

"It's Katie Gardner's birthday" Hazel explained, "And Travis made this super big party to celebrate, the theme is "Las Vegas" so there are going to be games and all sorts of cool stuff, they asked us to dress like this."

"It's a load of crap." Nico said and Hazel rolled her eyes at him.

"But it's so cute! He's making all this because he want's Katie to be his girlfriend!" Hazel explained me.

Then of course, she and Nico started to argue about that and I stopped paying attention to them. I took my phone and wrote a message to Leo.

"_A party? You know that's not my deal." _I got straight to the point.

Leo's answered a moment after.

"_I know, but this is going to be funny, I promise." _

I grinned as I answered.

"_I hardly think so. Wanna go home :("_

"_Don't be a baby. Can't wait to see you __in __a dress ;)" _I laughed at his answer.

"_Careful, I got heel__s__ and won't hesitate on use __them__" _I got a silly smile on my face when I pressed Send.

"What are you laughing at?" Hazel asked and I blushed when I saw her.

"Nothing."

"We're already here" Nico said, just then. I looked at the Stoll's house. It was big, really big. It had three floors, the last one with a big balcony where you could see some teens already dancing. The front yard covered of grass was now full of cars. I recognized the Prius that belonged to Percy, Frank's green van and my favorite, the blue, old Camaro.

We got out of the car and walked to the door which was propped open. There were laser lights flashing around inside the house. I noticed that the living room had no furniture except for the poker tables and some other Vegas games. All of the girls were wearing dresses and really big high heels.

"You didn't call me." Somebody said in my ear, sending a charge of electricity through my back and up my spine. My cheeks were red when I turned back to face Leo.

"I was about to call you." I said and he smiled to me, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him; he wore a pair of denim jeans, a dark gray shirt, and a black jacket. His black hair still looked wet but settled into their classical waves. I noticed with surprise that he was using dress shoes.

"Those are your super painful heels?" he asked and I laughed. I noticed that even when I was wearing heels he was still a little taller than me. I liked that.

"Come here." he said, gesturing me to come over. I grabbed Hazel's hand and she followed us.

"Leo," she said, "Have you seen…"

"Frank is upstairs" he answered, almost yelling over the music, "With the rest of the guys.

We got to the second floor, and Leo took us to another big balcony that I hadn't seen from outside, there were a lot of tables and in one corner was a big buffet bar.

On one of the tables was Leo's crew. Percy was wearing black dressing pants with a black shirt, his hair seemed like if he just passed a hand through it. He was holding Annabeth's hand who was next to him, she was wearing a silver dress, it was simple, with no sleeves and tight to her figure, her blond hair was falling on her shoulders. Even sitting, she looked amazing, beautiful, strong, smart….you can totally see why Percy was so in love with her.

Next to Annabeth was Frank, also wearing black pants with white lines and a common black shirt with a black jacket over it, he looked at us and gave Hazel a bright smile, she almost jumped at him. I sat next to Hazel, with Leo on my other side. Juniper, who was wearing a beautiful green dress, was next to Leo and Grover, who wore a white shirt and black pants also.

"I love your dress Reyna." Annabeth said to me. I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Thank you, it's actually Hazel's." Annabeth's eyes widened in recognition.

"I knew I'd seen it before!" Hazel and I laughed and suddenly all the guys had decided to have a poker game.

"Can you please take care of her?" Leo asked Annabeth, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise." she said, still smiling. Leo winked at me before leaving. I blushed bright red.

"He's so cute." Annabeth said to me, but before I could answer, a red-haired girl arrived at the table. Rachel was extremely happy, with her little black shorts, and her bright green blouse that made her eyes shine even more. I loved the way her outfit was complemented with pretty black booties.

We started a really nice conversation, looking at the other girls' dresses, talking about gossip and boys… I was surprised with how easily I got along with these girls.

"Where's Pipes?" Rachel asked casually and Annabeth put down her glass of water to answer.

"She and Jason had a fight as soon as they arrived…" She said. Junniper nodded.

"She seemed so angry. I can't believe they are having so many fights lately." She said, and all of the girls nodded in agreement.

"They're fighting?" I asked.

"So much. It's weird, they were so in love and suddenly they couldn't even stand being together." Rachel explained.

"I guess Jason and Thals are having problems with Zeus again." Annabeth pointed out. "She hasn't even called me, I'm a little worried."

"Where's she now?" Hazel asked.

"Last I knew, she was at her house on Miami, but I don't know if she's moved."

I raised an eyebrow. "She has a house on Miami!?" I blurted out, surprised. Annabeth laughed softly.

"His parent is the president of a really important company, they're more than rich." she explained, "They have houses everywhere."

"So why do they fight so much?"

This time, Rachel answered.

"Zeus is crazy, he wants to control Thalia's and Jason's life. Jason used to let him but Thalia didn't."

"I bet Jason is trying to rebel." Juniper said.

Annabeth looked like she was about to say something else, but she instead smiled to someone behind me. I turned around and saw all of the guys walking our way having finished their poker game. Percy was arguing with Nico. Leo, Frank and Grover were laughing.

"How was the poker, sweetheart?" Annabeth asked and Percy made a grin, everyone at the table burst into laughter.

"Nico cheated on me!" he said and Annabeth hugged him dramatically, saying; "Oh my seaweed brain!"

I looked at Leo, he was smiling smugly.

"Do you win something?" I asked, he grinned.

"Frank is going to wash my car all next month!" he said triumphantly, and I laughed.

"Are you already drinking something?" Somebody asked just then, and we all looked at the boy. A blond boy with green eyes wearing a complete suit was there.

"Hey Polux." Leo greeted him, reading the nameplate, with the rest of us at the table.

"Are you the bar man today?" Frank asked and Polux smiled at him.

"This is Vegas baby!" he said and all of us laughed. After ten minutes of that he brought us a bunch of cocktails and bottles of beer.

"Is this legal?" I asked hesitantly, and Leo laughed.

"Just if you want to believe it is." he said and took his bottle of corona.

And we kept on talking, and talking; about everything and nothing. Sometimes with just Hazel and Frank, sometimes just Leo and me, sometimes with everybody… Leo had his arm on the back of my chair and sometime he took my hand and played with it absently. I felt him closer than ever but I didn't step back because I liked it. I liked to feel him next to me.

Time ran by quickly and suddenly it was twelve o'clock. Travis took the microphone. We couldn't see him because he was at the third floor but we still could hear him.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" he asked and we all screamed and clapped.

"That's good! I'm here, to give you two amazing pieces of big news! Wanna hear them?" the crowd answered a "yes" and Travis continued.

"Such an amazing and beautiful girl called Katie Gardiner is now my girlfriend!" The crowd broke into applause and cheers at the statement.

"Yeah, gentlemen! So don't get closer to her if you don't want to make me angry." We all laughed.

"Wanna hear the second good news?" he asked after the laughing had died down, and we all screamed a "yes".

"With you, right here and right now, the best DJ of all Delaware…. Please everybody welcome… MICHAEL YEW!"

"I thought he was going to say David Guetta." Frank said.

"David is not from Delaware" Rachel countered, and Frank rolled his eyes.

"I know, it was a joke." he explained.

"Well, it sucked." Nico said and now everybody laughed. Then the music started and Hazel jumped out of the chair. She dragged Frank to the third floor without hesitation. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Rachel followed them.

"Let's go." Leo said. I stood up and suddenly the earth seemed to sway under my feet. I was about to fall when Leo took me in his arms.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"I'm not used to the margaritas." I said and stood upright, this time without stumbling. "Let's go."

The third floor was full of people, all of them dancing. The warmth of everyone's bodies and the smoke of cigarettes were filling the air. It was midnight and we were on the balcony but I didn't feel the any breeze at all.

We got to where our friends (yes, now they were my friends too) were dancing and we joined them. The music was good, but suddenly Yew changed to a faster song. Once again Leo was dancing so close to me.

We danced, and danced, and danced… he moved amazing and together I was barely aware of the rest of the crew or all the eyes on us. We were dancing, it felt like we were alone, and I loved it.

"Leo I'm tired…" I spoke up after probably an hour of dancing. I was sweating and exhausted.

"Let's take you home." he said. We looked for Hazel and Nico but Hazel was going to stay more and we couldn't find Nico so Leo was going to take me back to Hazel's house.

"Hey guys!" Rachel found us when we were walking to the stairs of the second floor. "A photograph." she raised the camera that she held in her hand and I smiled shyly.

I don't know how, but I slipped and I would have fallen if Leo hadn't put his arms around me. The flash of the camera made me close my eyes and I opened when I was sure I was standing again.

"What happened?" I asked, but before Leo answered me, Rachel held out the photograph.

Leo was holding the girl that I saw in the mirror before. She had a beautiful smile on her lips and her eyes were closed, she had her hands on Leo's chest while he held her back and smiled at her.

"I love it!" I said and Leo laughed.

"Me too," he said "Sorry Rach, we're leaving now. Wanna ride?" he offered, but Rachel declined, saying that Percy and Annabeth were going to take her back home. We said good bye to each other.

When we finally got out of the house, the two am cold air hit my uncovered back and made me tremble.

"Cold?" Leo asked, smiling and I nodded; he took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. It smelled like him.

"Maybe you'll like to take your shoes off." he joked and I pushed his arm. He laughed.

Leo helped me to get into his car and there I took my heels off.

"Those things looks like mortal guns." he commented teasingly once he was behind the wheel and I burst into laughter.

"They can kill you." I agreed, and he smiled. I crossed my legs on the seat and looked at Leo while he was driving back to Hazel's home,

"You didn't look like you've been drinking." I commented, and he laughed.

"No, but you do." He told me and I frowned.

"I don't feel drunk!" I protested and he smirked at me.

"Yet." He completed, and I pouted, which only made him smile.

"Did you like my dress?" I asked suddenly, he raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"I do." he said.

"And my shoes?" He laughed again.

"Yeah, but I like you more with your converse and denim shorts." he said, and my stomach gave a big flip inside of me.

"I liked the photograph." he smiled and gave me a quick glance before looking at the roads again.

"Me too, I know a special place to put it." he said and now it was I who smiled.

"Me too." We fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way back home. The drive didn't take too much time since it was late at night and no many people were out.

Leo parked in front Hazel's house and then looked at me.

"This is weird" he said.

"What'?"

"Leaving you at the front door." I laughed and rolled my eyes. We went out of the car and Leo walked with me to the door.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked and he beamed.

"A terrific one." he said, "What about you?"

"Fantastic, I've never known you could move like that." I joked, pushing his shoulder and he chuckled.

"It's in my blood." he said to me and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

When I looked at him I felt a nice feeling in my stomach that climbed to my chest and then I blushed. Leo smiled and looked in my eyes. I immediately lost myself on his chocolate colored eyes of his. For a second, I could see inside of him, all his tenderness, his passion, his intelligence, his humor, and even his wounds…all that was Leo and for that little second, I could see it all.

I wasn't aware that we were getting closer until I felt Leo's breath on my lips. I moved so I could kiss him…but he moved away.

"You should go to sleep." he suddenly said and I felt my whole face go red. I was about to kiss Leo! And the worst part… he moved away!

"Y-you're right." I answered, still embarrassed, and _trying_ not to sound disappointed, I failed miserably.

He took my face in his hands and laid his forehead on mine. "It's not the time." he whispered.

I looked at his brown eyes and the feeling on my stomach returned, but this time I seriously started to wonder if it was the alcohol that was making me feel like this.

"I should go to sleep…" I said and Leo smiled, separating him from me.

"See ya in the morning." he said and I nodded. He was about to leave when he got closer to me and kissed the corner of my lips fleetingly.

I saw him walking to his car.

In that moment, I knew what people meant when they felt "butterflies in their stomachs."

And to be honest…I instantly loved that feeling.

* * *

**_Oh I love Leyna so much! *u*_**

**_I know I promised a preview but I late so much writing this that I decided to post it as soon as my beta send it to me..._**

**_Still I'd send you a special preview!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please, review!_**

**_Love, Ary!_**


	9. Aurum and Argentum

_Cause I'm never going down  
I'm never giving up  
I'm never gonna leave  
So put your hands up  
If you like me  
Then say you like me_

**Say you like me - We The Kings  
**

* * *

Ours

**Aurum and Argentum  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I just was a mess, while I was parked at some point between mine and Reyna's house.

Last week had been so strange that I was starting to think that I couldn't handle it anymore. And everything was because of Reyna…

Part of it was due to that almost-kiss the other night.

Damn, that moment had made my life so impossible!

I wanted to kiss her? OF COURSE! She was so beautiful, smelled delightful and she just was…amazing, beautiful, gorgeous…!

But she was drunk, and I was scared. I didn't want her to get angry with me because '_I kissed her while she was drunk_'.

Also, I wasn't sure what would happen with our friendship if I kissed her.

And if this wasn't enough, I was also scared of Percy or Jason, Reyna was still their ex-girlfriend and I wasn't sure what would happen with them if something like a kiss happened between her and myself.

Could you see now how I was a mess?

But that wasn't even the extent of my problems. The things between Reyna and I had been so awkward lately, to the point that we hadn't been alone since the night of the Stoll's Party.

I wanted to talk about it with her but it was hard with Hazel, Silena, Annabeth or Rachel always around (yeah, suddenly they are big friends).

But this morning she called me. She asked me to pick her up in 'the corner' but didn't say what we were going to do, or with who we were going to be with.

I breathed out frustrated and started to drive again to Reyna's place.

She was already at the corner with her arms crossed over her chest, expectantly.

"Why're you so late?" she asked me from outside of the car, looking at me through the window.

She was wearing converses and a denim shirt and I wondered if it was because what I had said the other night. Also she was wearing a purple shirt with the letters "_SPQR_" and I knew it was from a summer camp that she used to go to. Her brown-almost-black hair was tied in two braids.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I had to make a stop." She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask for more details. She sat next to me and took a deep breath.

"I need you to make something for me" she said. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Park the Camaro in front of my house."

My eyes opened with surprise, "Sorry?"

"We are going to pass the day at my place." she said and I felt the color leaving my face.

"What!?" I almost yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" A little smile crossed over her face and then she looked at me.

"First time I went to your house you gave me fifteen minutes to get ready." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"But…it was my family." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well this is my family! Come on, it's not a big deal. My mom is having a day at home and Hyllia is going to be here all day." she explained, then she looked away and bit her lower lip "Also, I've been missing hanging out just with you"

I felt my stomach gave a spin when she said that. "I'd have to go to the training anyways…" I said and she looked at me.

"I know, so let's hurry up." I smiled and turned the car on.

Reyna seemed so nervous once the Camaro was already in front of her house. It had two floors and was painted on dark gray. It had a pretty garden and a stairs that lead to the front door. She took a very deep breath and then opened the door of the car. I couldn't figure out why she was so skittish.

She started to walk slowly to the door and I followed her. I saw her trembling when she started to climb the stairs and she opened the door of her house quickly. She gave me a triumphant smile once we were at her living room. I raised an eyebrow at the expression she wore.

"What just happened?" I asked and she laughed softly.

"Nothing; come here." she said and guided me to a door on the end of the living room that took us to the dining room. It was a big room with the bottom third of the walls painted in bright, cherry red.

There was a big rectangle table painted in chocolate black with a fancy vase on the middle. The rest of the walls were painted with a light gray and the one of the right had a big picture that I recognized 'The liberty leading the people'. Don't get too impressed, I knew it just because it was the cover of a Coldplay album.

"Reyna? Is that you?" It was the voice of a woman calling from the other room, so I supposed it was Reyna's mother.

"Yeah," Reyna answered, she started to walk to the kitchen and I followed her.

It wasn't as big as ours; and apparently Reyna's mother liked the red color because the furniture of almost the whole kitchen was red. Her mother's back was to us.

Bue she turned when she heard us get in. I gasped loudly.

She had the same hair as Reyna but a little darker, her skin wasn't as tanned as her daughter but she had the same lips and the same beautiful eyes. She looked at me, the same gaze that Reyna had given me when Hazel introduced us for being partners for that school project…

Gods, it felt like billions of years since then.

"So you are Leo?" Mrs. Bellona said bringing me back to reality. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Leo Valdez. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bellona." she shook my hand and nodded, still looking at me.

"I've heard a lot about you, Leo." she said and I gave a quick glance to Reyna.

"Hope they're good things." I replied and Reyna laughed softly. She'd told the same to Silena when they first met.

"Leo's going to join us for dinner mom." Reyna said, smiling, "Hope you don't have any problems with that."

"Not at all sweet heart," Mrs. Bellona answered and I couldn't believe that that woman could be a terrenes mom. She was still looking at me like if she was going to attack me in any moment.

"Where's Hyllia?" Reyna asked, taking an apple from a fruit bowl.

Mrs. Bellona finally took her eyes away from me and got back to the pan on the stove.

"She went to buy food for the kids." she answered and Reyna nodded.

"Oh, okay…we'll be at my room." Reyna said and her mom turned back and looked at me.

"I want the door open." she said. I'm not sure which of us blushed the most, Reyna or me.

"Mom!" Reyna yelled. She shook her head and pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Reyna said once we were walking back to the living room. "She's a little crazy." She said and I didn't know what to say to that.

We climbed the white stairs to a corridor with four doors; Reyna opened the first door of the left side and went inside.

Her room was painted in light purple; there was a brown wardrobe on the left corner and a big brown desktop at the right wall. Her bed was big and was against the back wall. On the wall over the bed was a collage of pictures. I smiled when I saw the biggest picture of all them, it was the one that Rachel took the night of Stoll's party.

That was a part I liked the most in the room. On the left wall next to the wardrobe it was a window. The frame was painted in white and the window sill was thick enough to sit so you could have a pretty view of the backyard of Reyna's house.

"It's pretty." I finally commented and she smiled. I walked to the bed and sat there. I fleetingly wondered if I should lay like Reyna did on my bed and if she'd have the same thoughts as I had.

I quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that it sounded so ridiculous. I decided not to try.

I was looking around the room when I found something that caught my attention.

"Jelly beans?" I asked pointing to the jar on her desk. She blushed.

"I like them." she said and I laughed softly. She walked and sat next to me, I felt better when I saw the door open.

"I think…I think we have some stuff to talk about," she started and suddenly the atmosphere went awkward.

"Yeah," was my super smart answer, she looked at me.

"Do you have idea of what happened?" I whispered, shaking my head, she nodded.

"You…" she looked to the floor and bit her lower lip, then continued. "You said it was not the time."

I grinned. I knew I had said that, but I wasn't sure exactly why.

"You were drunk." Was my second smart answer and she smiled. Then the smiled disappeared and then she looked into my eyes.

"So, you'd have kissed me if I wasn't drunk?" I was about to answer that I would have when somebody yelled from the living room, making us break eye contact.

"I'm home!" Reyna looked at the door, like she was expecting to something to appear there and finally whispered.

"We'll talk later. Let's go, you have to meet my sister."

"Fine."

But the truth was that, after knowing how Reyna and her mother were, I was a bit scared of Hyllia.

Dinner ended up being great, though.

I wasn't wrong about Hyllia, she looked a lot like Reyna; the same long, black hair, the same black eyes (I couldn't help but think of how much prettier Reyna's were) and the same expression as her mother, such a pretty, yet rude family.

But once the diner started and the impolite interviewing of me was over, they decided that I was "not that bad" and we started to talk more freely.

Once we were done eating the extremely delicious stew that Mrs. Bellona cooked, Reyna insisted that I join her to walk with "her kids."

"I didn't know you had kids." I said to Reyna while we walked through the kitchen to the backyard.

"You'll see." was her answer.

When she opened the door of the backyard I was rudely attacked by a Golden Retriever that slobbered all over my face.

"Whoa there." I said, smiling, "Easy, girl." Reyna laughed.

"Aurum, enough," she said "and it's a boy Leo." I grinned, wiping off my face.

"Aurum," I said looking at the dog. "I rather prefer girl kisses." I explained, and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"These are my boys" she said, "Aurum and Argentum." I hadn't seen Argentum until she pointed him out. It looked exactly the same as Aurum, except that he had a white-almost silver pelt.

"Nice names," I said and she smiled. I helped Reyna to put the collars on the dogs and once we were done, we got out to the street.

We started to walk.

"Why do you have Piper's photographs on your room?" Reyna asked suddenly. I looked at her but she had her eyes focused ahead of her.

"She is…" I broke off and corrected myself, "She used to be my best friend. My mom and her mom are close friends; we went to the same summer camp…" I shrugged "I think she was the first friend I'd ever had." I finished and looked at her again, but she had her poker face on, which made me smile.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, she looked at me with her eyes half closed, but before she could say something, Aurum and Argentum started to bark. We both looked at the dogs.

"What's going on guys?" Reyna asked, but I saw the problem.

A squirrel was running down a tree in the yard of a nearby house. I laughed.

"Easy boys," I said, "It's just a squirrel." but as soon as I said it, the squirrel climbed down the tree and started to run.

Reyna and I were left with no choice but to run behind the dogs as they darted after the animal.

Mentally, I thanked to my training because that was the only reason why I could keep up wo Aurum's speed.

I quickly glanced at Reyna, she was trying to make Argentum to stop but didn't seem to have problems with the race.

Suddenly the dogs stopped their running and looked to a tree where the squirrel had wisely climbed.

Reyna and I were trying to calm our breathing when two squirrels jumped down the tree.

Argentum ran to the one of the right side while Aurum ran to the left one, pushing forward making me crashed into Reyna. We went tumbling to the ground.

It all happened so fast that before I knew it, I was on the floor…above Reyna.

The dogs ran away but I wasn't conscious of that. I lost myself in Reyna.

Her chest was going up and down because of our rush, her hair stretched on the street, her brown eyes looking at me and her eyelashes framing them. Beautiful pink lips were half opened and then I realized her hands where on my chest. I could felt her breathing on my lips and the attraction that I felt for her the other night returned.

I wanted Reyna, I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to make her smile and more than anything, I wanted to protect her.

I realized then that I had a really big crush on Reyna…

"Leo" she whispered on my lips, my body reacted with a charge of electricity running through my spine.

I got closer, my lips were brushing hers, but she was frozen.

"Tell me to stop." I whispered, nervous, but not able to restrain myself enough. She didn't answer. I was about to kiss her when she said, "Leo, stop."

Her voice brought me back to reality and I had to close my eyes to force myself to move away.

When I finally stood up I lent a hand to help her. She blushed but didn't look at me.

"Let's go find the dogs." Was all she said.

Once we found them, we walked to Reyna's house in awkward silence.

I looked at the sky, it was getting darker but it was still 4pm

"Reyna," I finally said, breaking the silence. "I have to leave." She breathed out but didn't say anything until the dogs were back in the yard.

"I still need to talk to you Leo." she said.

"Come with me, then." I said, "Join me to practice."

She raised an eyebrow.

"To training? Are you kidding me?" The ghost of a smile appeared on my face.

"We can talk on the way to the school and when we come back." I pointed out.

"Why don't you come talk with me after training?"

"Reyna…" I started but she breathed out, frustrated.

"Fine." She finally agreed, "Let's tell my mom."

Mrs. Bellona seemed enchanted with the idea of Reyna going to the practice with me, she insisted that I come back and Hyllia promised to go to the first game of the season.

We left the house with Reyna's mother reminding me that I should bring her home before 9pm.

"We can talk now." I said once I was driving to the school. With a glance, I saw Reyna looking at her hands and biting her lower lip. That definitely wasn't normal behavior for her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "You seem nervous." I felt her eyes land on me.

"So we have been about to kiss twice and that's nothing for you?" She asked in annoyance.

I smiled. She'd never know how much that "almost-kiss" had meant to me.

But I knew Reyna pretty well, I knew she'd overreact, gods I could bet my soul that she would make a big fuss if I told her what I thought about those almost kisses, so I decided to be safe.

"Do they mean that much for you?" She bit her lip again and I continued before she could say something else, "Those things happen, Reyna, and you can pass your whole life thinking about it or you can get it over and move on."

I didn't know if Reyna felt the same way, but those words hurt me more that I would ever admit.

"Maybe you're right."

And that was the most Reyna said to me for the rest of the way.

I could tell she was angry; she even made a point to slam the door of the car when she got there. She almost ran to where Hazel was.

I just rolled my eyes and walked to the camp to meet the team. I was excited about the training, it always made me forget my problems. And this deal with Reyna was a really big one.

**~oOo~**

Now, Frank's arms were around my stomach making me hit the wet ground forcefully. I cursed under my breath.

"Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled me "How many times do I have to tell you that you SHOULDN'T BE CAUGHT?!" I saw Percy mocking of the coach behind him and I had to force myself to be serious.

"Sorry coach." I said. "It's because of the water." At the middle of training, it had started to rain. It was amazing to feel a summer rain but it didn't help with the practice. "Ok, enough for today, I don't want anybody to be hurt because of this stupid rain." He said and in that moment, he slipped. All the girls in the bleachers (Also Reyna) started to laugh and some of us did too.

We left Coach Hedge trying to kill the grass that had made him slide as we walked to the dressers.

I was about to go inside when I heard somebody saying my name, I recognized that voice immediately.

"Pipes?" I asked. She was behind the corner of the dresser. "Why are you hiding over there?"

"Shut up Valdez," She snapped in reply. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I can't say it here."

"Then why did you come?" She rolled her blue eyes. She took my hands and looked into mine.

"Leo, for our friendship, please promise me you'll call me tonight." She said, I raised an eyebrow at the note of panic barely concealed in her voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"No! Nothing is ok; things are terribly wrong." She said, "But..."

She looked behind me and I turned in time to see Reyna with her mouth opened with surprise.

"I guess you're busy." She said and left, not waiting for an answer.

"Ugh..." Piper said and then got back to the previous topic. "Leo, call me, please." She said.

I felt my stomach give a spin. Piper seemed so hurt, desperate and even scared. I knew that look on her eyes; that was the way she looked when her parents got a fight because of her.

"Pipes, I'll call you, I promise." I replied. "But calm down, you seem..."

"I'm freaked out Leo!" she exclaimed. I saw her eyes shining with tears and I hugged her.

"Hey, it's ok. No matter what it is, we'll get through this." I said while holding her in my arms, she hugged me around my waist, not caring of my wet clothes. "We'll make it through, like we always do." She started to cry.

Something was really, really wrong.

She moved away from me and passed a hand over her cheeks, drying her tears.

"We got public." she whispered, "Your girlfriend will be angry." I turned around but didn't see Reyna. I shook my head.

"She's not my girlfriend and right now I'm more worried about you." I said and she managed to smile at me.

"I'm ok, Valdez." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you are." She laughed softly.

"I knew I could count on you."

"Always McClean, Always."

"Now go change." She said, "You stink." I laughed and kissed her check.

"I'll call you tonight." I said, then I walked to the change rooms.

Rain had stopped when I got out of the change room. I went to the bleachers but Reyna wasn't there, Rachel told me that she went to wait for me at the Camaro so I walked to the parking lot.

She was lying in the back seat of the car, her gaze on the cloudy grey sky out the window.

I sat next to her but she didn't look at me.

"What's the deal?" I asked. Her face didn't change.

"Nothing."

"Don't play that game with me Reyna, I know you very well." she blushed and I continued, "Why are you so upset Reyna?"

She breathed out and finally looked at me.

"Nothing Leo, I'm perfectly happy because I saw you with my super B.F.F. Piper hugging you and kissing you and all." she retorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kissing me?" She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car.

"Forget it, just take me home" she said, I laughed.

"No way. I'm not going to get in to this damn car until you explain me what's going on in your crazy-addicted-to-jelly-beans mind." I said and her eyes filled with pure anger.

"YOU!" she yelled "You are so extremely stupid Valdez." I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah I am, so please be more specific." That just made her angrier.

"Oh no Reyna," she tried to imitate me and totally failed. "I won't kiss you because you're drunk." her eyes shone with fury when she looked at me, "Well I was totally sober today and you didn't kiss me!" she yelled and I breathed out, frustrated.

"You told me to stop!" I countered.

"And then you run to Piper's arms!" she yelled back, ignoring me.

"Wait," I said, more calm. "You're like this because of Piper?"

"This is not because of Piper, Leo!" she yelled. That was definitely all I could handle.

I jumped out of the car and stood in front of her, face to face, her brown eyes against mine, her cheeks blushed and her breath barely touching my lips.

"Now, tell me you're not jealous of Piper." I said, she was going to move away but I grabbed her wrist and forced to stay in place. "Tell me Reyna." I said.

She blushed even more, but I knew it wasn't because she was shy; she was angry.

"She is still my friend." I started, "My best friend. She had a problem and if she wants she can come and sleep next to me at any moment!" I looked directly in to Reyna's eyes and said, "_JUST LIKE YOU!_"

"Do you act this way with all of your best friends?" She spat, making my lips curve into a light smile.

"I don't want you to be only my best friend Reyna." I whispered, still conscious of our close proximity. She took a step back and this time I let her go.

"What?" She looked shocked.

"You're angry because I didn't kiss you, but if I had, you would have overreacted. I'm asking you right now, let's give us a try."

Her brown eyes were opened wide. I stood there, looking at her, with my heart pounding hard in my chest. I knew I was taking a dangerous approach to this, but I didn't stop myself. I needed to tell that to Reyna, I couldn't be acting like a coward anymore.

"It's now or never." I thought and continued.

"All I'm saying is that I want you to give me a chance." I said slowly, "Please Reyna Bellona, will you go on a date with me?"

She stood there in silence, trying to process what I just said.

I tried to take her hand but she took another step back, her expression changed to that strong facade she usually put on.

It hurt me to realize that it was the first time she used that face with me, but her eyes were shining with fear. She was scared.

"Reyna…"

"I'll ask Hazel to take me back home." she said, and turned back. I feel the world falling into pieces while I saw her walk away. I had screwed up everything between Reyna and me. All those moments together…

_"No,"_ I said, mentally. _"It can't end this way."_ I started chase her.

"Reyna wait!" I called, gently taking her hand. I saw her arms tense and her other hand became a fist but I didn't care.

I looked into her eyes, letting her see inside of me. I put all my honestly into my words.

"I'm sorry," I confessed, "I just…don't want you to think this is just a game to me, 'cause it isn't." she didn't say a thing and I took the risk of moving closer to her.

"I wanted to kiss you, Reyna, and the other night…hell I did wanted to kiss you, but…" the words stuck in my throat. I felt my heart beating like crazy inside of me and a violent blush spread over my cheeks.

Reyna focused her eyes on me, her beautiful chocolate eyes on mine. I got the urgency of tell her what I thought of her, so I found courage from somewhere inside of me and continued.

"But you are so much more than a girl that I could kiss while she's drunk. You're special Reyna, unique, wonderful and smart and…" I took a breath, "and so damn beautiful."

I couldn't stop myself from caressing her cheek.

"But especially, you are the best friend I've ever had." I admitted, "I'd love to go out with you and…and I'd love to have the chance of making you happy…but If all I can get-" My throat constricted, but I couldn't just stop there. "If all I can do to make you happy is being your best friend…then I'll continue being that."

I took her soft hands and looked at her eyes again. "Is that ok for you? Can I be your best friend?"

For a moment, an eternal moment for me, she didn't say a thing. But then she hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I held her tight in my arms, enjoying the feeling.

"I'll never forgive myself if I screw everything up with you Leo." she mumbled into my shirt. I separated me from her enough to see her face only do discover she was crying.

"Why would you screw it up?" I asked softly. She closed her eyes and big tears fell from her them.

"You don't know everything about me." She said and I held her closer again.

"I know you enough." I said but she shook her head.

"You don't know what you're saying." She insisted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's be friends?" I asked and she nodded.

I took a breath. I wanted more than that, but if this was the most I could get…

"I'm going to be your best friend, 'k" I said, remembering the conversation on my car the night of the ballet showcase.

That had been the night when everything started…

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by We The Kings. I think "Say you like me" is the best song that a boy could ever dedicate to a girl (_I would love if someone dedicated to me but..._) And is exactly what Leo thinks about Reyna on this story.**

**So if you can, listen it. Is beautiful!**

**And if you like the chapter, say you like it... :P**

_**With so much love, Ary**_


	10. Demons

_To my boyfriend: Because we all got demons and the only way of fighting them is being **together**. I love you Alonso._

* * *

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

**Fearless - Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

Ours

**Demons  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was on the couch; a bowl of popcorn rested on my crossed legs while I watched "Lilo & Stich" with Hyllia.  
When Stich was about to escape from Lilo's room, we heard a noise outside.

I looked at Hyllia and the look in her eyes told me she had heard it outside too, but her worried face changed to a smile and she said "It must be a cat, stay here I'll take a look" and stood up.

The eleven year-old Hyllia was wearing her pajama pants with some random shirt, her hair on a ponytail and she wore only socks on her feet. I saw her while she walked to the door and went outside.

I tried to keep my attention on the movie but I could feel something going wrong, so I left the bowl of popcorn on the couch and stood up.

My nine year old self was wearing a pajama dress, my black hair was tied in a braid that my older sister had made me earlier and my feet were bare.

Slowly, I walked to the door. I stood in front of the black wood front door. I knew that was the only thing between Hyllia and me but I still felt terrified to open it.

With a wave of courage, I opened it.

Hyllia was lying on the principal stairs, her mouth covered with a piece of cloth. She was struggling against him, trying to take him away from her, but he was bigger and stronger. He was holding her wrists and straddled her thin waist.

He was pulling Hyllia's shirt up when he looked over at me.

Hyllia started to move more forcefully and violently, but he barely noted it, his eyes were stuck on mine. His horrible black eyes burned into my innocent and younger brown ones. My heart started to beat faster and I started to tremble and then…and then he smiled.

His horrible smile, with his yellow teeth on his deformed face...

I opened my eyes, I was sweating and breathing hard. I looked around and saw my pillows and blankets.

Couldn't help but start to cry in silence.

Again. That nightmare, it had been always like that ever since a few months ago.

_"Since Jason" _I reminded myself.

I stopped crying.

_"No"_ I ordered myself mentally, _"Don't think __about him, __that just makes it worse."_

Wiping the tears off my face, I sat on my bed. I knew it was about 3am, I always would wake up about this time.

I stood there until my breath slowed down, and then took the jar of jelly beans from my desktop and walked to my window to sit at its frame.

Our back yard was lit up because the big full moon in the sky. I could see Aurum circling the garden.

Aurum.

After that horrible night, my mom bought Aurum and Argentum, so they could protect us when she couldn't be at home.

I fell in love with Aurum in the first moment and he seemed to be in love with me too.

I remembered when Jason came home for the first time; Aurum was barking and growling at him. At first I thought he was jealous, but after all that happened...well, I guess I can understand why he didn't like him.

I took a jelly bean from the jar and thought about how Leo was walking so easily with Aurum.

The dog had seemed so comfortable with Leo...

_"I want you to give me a chance,"_ Leo had said, with his precious chocolate color eyes shining with hope.

A chance...Life was full of chances.

But if there was a boy in this universe that deserved me to give him a chance...that boy was definitely Leo.

"Awake?" Hyllia's voice took me out of my thoughts. She was standing at my door.

"Nightmare." I said, looking over at her. She nodded.

"Me too." She replied, and started to walk to the window, and sat in front of me, taking a jelly bean from my jar.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, I breathed out. I couldn't get away with lying to Hyllia, sometimes I wondered if she could read my mind, she knew me so well and always knew when I was lying.

"Leo asked me to date him." I said. She raised her eyebrows and took another jelly bean "That's great," She paused, "isn't it?"

"He's my best friend Hyllia! The only boy that I've trusted since..." I cut myself off and she shook her head.

"That's your problem Reyna." she said to me, "You never stop thinking about what happened with Jason." I looked at the big moon in the sky.

"I don't want Leo to run away." I whispered, Hyllia took my hand and I brought my gaze back to her.

"Leo is in love with you, you know that, right?" My eyes opened wide. In love with me!? He liked me, I could agree with that, but...being in love, that was a huge deal.

"No, he's not." I argued, and Hyllia rolled her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that no matter what, he'll never run away from you, Reyna" I took another jelly bean.

"I don't want to take the risk, anyway." I stated, and Hyllia breathed out.

"Fine, so what did you tell him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I over reacted." Hyllia nodded.

"That's no surprise…" I didn't answer her, so she continued, "I like Leo, I mean he seems like a good guy." I sighed.

"Sure he is, that's why he deserves better than me." Hyllia rolled her eyes.

"And here we go again..." she said and then stood up.

"You're being weak thinking that you're less than he deserves." Hyllia told me, and then kissed my forehead, leaving my room.

**~oOo~**

"I agree with Hyllia." Hazel said while she passed the straightener trough her hair.

It was around 1 pm when she appeared at my door with Silena on the phone, ordering me to go to her birthday party.

I wouldn't have a problem with that, if it wasn't Piper's birthday party too.

But what could I do? Before I could argue or anything, Hazel was picking up my outfit and pushing me into the shower.

"With me being weak?" I asked, lying on my bed, ready to leave but waiting to my best friend to finish getting ready.

"About everything, in fact" She put down the straightener and turned it off, "You should give him a chance."

"It's easy to say that, but..."

"Reyna," she said, looking at me, her hands on her hips, "No more 'but's as an excuse, ask yourself, would you like to try something with him?"

"Hazel I..."

"Do you like him?" The question hit me like a harmer to the forehead. Did I like Leo?

I definitely liked him as a friend, that's for sure, but as a boy I could potentially date...?

I'd known Leo since long ago, I mean, the runner of the football team... Who didn't know him?

I'd even taken some classes with him before in Mrs. Lupa's, I'd seen him at lunch hour with his friends, I'd seen him with Beckendorf chopping on downtown…

Leo wasn't invisible for me, but I'd never thought on him like someone that I could date

Until now…

"I think." I started, "I think I might have a crush on him."

Hazel beamed. "Come here," she said and I walked next to her in front to the mirror that was on the door of my wardrobe.

"Look at her." she said, pointing at my reflection, "I'm gonna tell you a secret."

I did what she said and looked at myself. My black, curly hair, my skin, my chocolate eyes, my pink lips, the way that my sleeveless pink shirt molded my not-so-bad curves, the way that my short-ish white skirt fell from my hips and how my worked legs looked under it.

"I've known Leo for a long time now," Hazel said, "And one day, after his break up with Thalia, I asked him what he liked in a girl."

My heart started to beat faster. What Leo liked in a girl, did I really want to know that? What if he answered, _"Everything __that Reyna isn't?"_

_"Ridiculous."_ a little voice said in my mind.

"He said," Hazel began, "He likes black-haired girls, with soft hands and beautiful lips."

I thought about it. It made sense; Thalia and Khione had black hair. Soft hands? I couldn't say that, I'd never seen Khione's or Thalia's. Beautiful lips; Maybe, none of them painted their lips, was that why?

I looked at me again; black hair, soft hands and pink lips.

"But he said there was something he liked the most in a girl." Hazel said, "He like fearless girls."

My eyes widened.

Fearless? Well I could totally believe that from Thalia. Khione? You definitely needed to be fearless to go skating on ice in front of a crowd. But me...

I couldn't help but think about all those moments when I'd cry on Leo's shoulders. The day at the beach, the afternoon on Cupola Park, last day when he asked me out...

Damn it, I've been crying so much lately.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you…" I said to Hazel, "But I've been a big coward with Leo." Hazel furrowed her eyebrows.

She was going to say something but she closed her mouth and then she said, "Let's go, it's getting late."

I walked outside after her. My mom wasn't in town again and Hyllia was somewhere out with her friend Kizane so I just left a note of where I was going to be.

Hazel started to drive her way to Rehoboth beach to the fancy house of Aphrodite Beauregard and Tristan Mclean-the super famous actors from Hollywood that had decided that Delaware was the perfect place to raise Silena and Piper.

"Why do you think you've been a coward?" Hazel asked suddenly.

"I've been crying so much." I admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"Crying doesn't make you a scaredy-cat."

"It doesn't matter," I retorted, "I should be stoked to go on a date with him, but I just don't feel that way." Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Reyna, you really MUST let go of everything that happened with Jason, it's definitely not good for you." I didn't answer because I knew she was right.

"Why are you so interested in my dating Leo?" I asked and Hazel smiled, a small, but cute smile.

"Because since you've been around Leo, you've changed." she said, "You're happier and more social, you're going out and you've even danced!" she pointed out and I laughed softly.

"I think Leo's the one who could bring out your best." she concluded just in the moment when we arrived at Silena's house.

It was a big mansion, painted in sky blue, three floors; the back yard gave directly to the beach... the prettiest house you'd ever seen.

Hazel parked some houses away (it was full of cars) and we walked over.

Then I saw him.

Leaning on his back of the Camaro, parked just in front of Silena's house. He was wearing a black shirt sleeveless, a pair of jeans and sneakers. He was looking at the other side of the street; I could tell he was thinking about something, his clenched jaw as if he was angry…

But when he noticed Hazel and I walking to him, his expression changed to a smile.

"Hey," he greeted us.

"Hello," was Hazel saying, "Seems that the party started without us." and with that she started to walk inside the house. I followed her, not being sure how to stay alone with Leo.

Awkward moments returned, yeah!

The house was full of people, some familiar faces like Travis Stoll and Katie Gardiner who were talking with Connor Stoll and some unknown girl. I saw Nico on a corner filtering with some girl who was wearing just a really little pair of denim shorts and the top of a bikini swimsuit. He nodded in our direction as a greeting and "went back to his job". I also saw Dakota and Gwen, some old friends of mine; Dakota was drinking a red beverage that I hardly believed it was the same kool-aid he used to drink at school. Gwen smiled me and asked me to join them, but Leo took my hand and shook his head.

He seemed angry again.

I shrugged at Gwen and she made a sad face, but she forgot when a guy approached her and told her something that made her smile.

In the back yard of the house were a lot of tables, the big one was used by Leo's friends.

Annabeth was sitting on Percy's legs as he told her something that was making her smile. Frank and Grover were talking with Beckendorf while Silena, Juniper and Rachel talked cheerfully, I didn't saw Piper or Jason.

As always, Hazel jumped to Frank and I was going to follow her when Leo pulled my hand in the other direction. Nobody at the table seemed to notice it.

Leo guided me to the beach, not too far from Silena's house, but far enough so we could be "alone".

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Why did you come?" On his face was a rare combination of anger, worry and unease.

"Silena invited me." I answered, courage growing inside of me. "Why? Do you want to pass some time without me?"

His worry face changed to a totally angry one.

"Really? That's everything you can think of?" he shook his head, "This is also my best friend's party, I offered myself to help her with it, I'm gonna be busy, so I can't take care of you today."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Take care of me? What am I, a baby?" He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, go and have fun, but if Jason attacks you again, don't expect me to save you." This time, I rolled my eyes.

"Jason hasn't attacked me." Wait, I was defending him? Leo's face turned red.

"Fine then." he repeated, and walked inside the house again, leaving me behind.

I walked to the house too, mentally cursing myself for being so stupid.

I sat between Hazel and Rachel, but I was kind of ignoring them. My mind started to run.

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Next hour was a pathetic combination of me arguing with myself for declining Leo's invitation, nonsense conversation with the rest of the guys at the table and Leo and Piper randomly appearing in the crowd, waiting for them.

Always together, always laughing.

I think this is obvious, but I'm gonna say it anyways; I was extremely jealous.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said to Hazel, she showed me how to get to the one on the second floor and I left.

The girl in the mirror was angry.

"This is your fault" I told her, "You're the only coward over here."

Thankfully, she didn't answer so I promptly left the bathroom.

I just had walked down the stairs when I saw him in front of me. He was holding a bottle of beer and smelled like cigarettes.

"Reyna," he said, "Such a surprise to see you here, at my girlfriend's house."

My hands became fists at that moment. Jason smiled at me, a smile without humor.

"So, have you missed me?"

He got closer to me and I gave a step back, but he kept getting closer until I was between him and the wall. The corridor was deserted except for the two of us.

"Get away Jason." I said, mentally relieved that my voice that didn't tremble.

"Or what?" he said with a smile, "Come on Reyna, don't you remember those good times together?" I shuddered, but it was definitely not a good memory.

From the back of my mind, I could hear Hazel's voice, _"He like fearless girls"_.

_"Don't expect me to save you."_ Leo had said. Well, this was definitely a perfect time to show how fearless I could be.

"No," I said firmly, "I don't remember anything about you, so just get away from me." I snapped, and pushed him, he took a step back and his smile disappeared.

"Don't you..."

"Shut up!" I ordered before he could continue, "Never get close to me again."

"Oh you're so ridiculous Reyna." He said, "Doing all this for Leo, don't you see it? You'll never be together."

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said." I replied, "And that's none of your business, Jason."

"I'll make sure you never get together."

I laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Oh do you really think Leo would want to be with someone like you?" He laughed, "You, always being afraid and scared, from all the girls, do you really think Leo will chose someone like..._you._"

I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes, but keep my strong face. "You don't know him."

Jason laughed harder, "You sure? He's been my best friend Reyna, I've known him for seven years! How well do you know him?" I didn't answer and Jason laughed again. I saw his bloodshot blue eyes.

"What's going on with you?" I asked, "You're not like this, why are you fighting with Piper?" His face changed to a really, really furious one.

"You don't care about it!"

"You're always drunk," I continued, "What's going on?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Or I swear I'll..."

"Or you'll what, Jason?" We turned to see Percy and Annabeth at the end of the corridor, both watching Jason with suspicion.

"Are you ok, Reyna?" Annabeth asked me, and I nodded, she held a hand out for me and I ran to take it. I heard Percy and Jason arguing but Annabeth dragged me out of the house before I could really understand what happened.

"Are you ok?" she asked again, the hard face had gone, now she seemed like a worried mom...or a good friend. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was going on there?" she asked and I gave her a quick version of the conversation. Unwanted tears fell from my eyes as I talked.

"We had been taking care of him," she explained, "Jason is just getting worse, not even Piper can control him now, he's become more..."

"Violent?" I guessed. Annabeth lips made a line, but she nodded.

"Thanks for coming." I said and she gave me a light smile.

"Sorry for the delay," she said, "Leo asked me to keep an eye on you." I felt my stomach give a spin.

"Annabeth, I need you to…" Silena appeared suddenly, with her pink dress and her big smile, beautiful as always. "Reyna, what's going on?" She asked, worried.

"She got uh... a conversation with Jason." Silena closed her eyes and passed her hand through her brown hair.

"Damn, I should have known that would happen, sorry Reyna, I just..."

"Don't worry, I'm ok." I must have looked terrible because Silena shook her head.

"Annie, could you help Hazel with the food? I'd like to talk to Reyna." Annabeth nodded, giving me a friendly smile before going inside the house. Silena took my hand and we walked to the sea.

"Leo told me." was everything she said.

"About the not date?" she nodded.

"What do you think about all this?" she asked, I looked at the sun on the horizon.

"I'm scared of losing a friend, he's the best one I've ever had." I said and Silena nodded in understanding.

"Charlie is my best friend." she said.

"Yeah but, you have other friends, I don't." she laughed.

"Why would everything change if you two were together?" I thought a second before answering. I finally said;

"There are demons in my past, demons older than Jason, whom I can't fight." I took a breath "And those demons will hurt Leo."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do, Silena." She took my hand and I looked at her.

"Maybe, Leo could help you fight against those demons."

"I hardly think so." Silena breathed out.

"I have faith in that." she said, I looked at her, she was smiling. "I have to get inside again, do you wanna stay here?" I nodded so she hugged me and walked inside again.

I didn't know how much time passed, but at some moment, someone took my hand.

I turned around to see Leo looking at my hand. "What happened?" he asked pointing to a scratched I go on my palm. Probably a nail from when I clenched my hands near Jason.

"Nothing." I answered and he shook his head.

"Should I say I told you?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed softly.

"Come on." he said and I drew my eyebrows together.

"Where?" he looked at my eyes, beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Somewhere." he started to walk but I stood in my place, "What?"

"What about the party? Are you gonna leave Piper?" My voice sounded angrier than I really was, but Leo just laughed.

"_I got priorities_." he said, but I didn't make a move so he rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna carry you up, you know I can." I remembered the afternoon on the beach, a little smile appeared on my face, Leo raised an eyebrow, "You want me to carry you?" he asked and I laughed.

"If you can catch me." I said, and started to run. I heard Leo laughing and chasing me. He caught me easily and picked me up. I yelled and kicked him to put me down but he just laughed.

We crossed the house, I could see some familiar faces smiling at us, like Annabeth and Percy, Silena, Hazel, Charlie and I didn't see them, but I heard Frank yelling, "Show her who's the boss!" and Nico said, "Get a room" but we just laughed at them.

I saw Piper, she got a little -very thin- smile, but her eyes were on me with a clear message: "You hurt him, I kill you." Such a beautiful friend.

I stopped laughing until we were at Leo's car.

"Oh, my stomach hurts now." I complained and he laughed more, "I know, mine too." he started to drive, but I didn't pay attention, I was trying not to laugh more.

Leo parked in front the Georgetown Circle, my favorite park. We got out of the car and walked around.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, I looked at him. There was a little smile on his face, but his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yep, I'm fine." I answered, he laughed softly, "I told you I don't need you to take care of me." I said and he laughed more.

"Don't lie to me, I talked with Annabeth." I made a grin but didn't answer, Leo pointed to a near bank and we sat there. He reached down and placed his elbows on his knees, dropping his head slightly forward, his wavy black hair swaying slightly in the wind.

The butterflies in my stomach returned.

"Sorry for being an ass earlier." he said and I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too." he looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and the butterflies on my stomach started to jump around more insistently.

"Reyna." he started, "I need…I really want you to tell me what happened between you and Jason." I gulped loudly and looked away.

"I don't…" I started, but was cut off.

"Fine," he interrupted me, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me." I looked at him; he had his eyes trained on the floor. _"Be fearless"_ I thought to myself. I breathed out and then started;

"Jason became a big friend of mine when we were at the Camp." I paused and looked at him, "You know, Jupiter Camp, the one in the summer." Leo nodded so I continued. "He used to go there too. I was too shy to talk him at school, but during the summer we were kind of best friends. Sometime after my break up with Percy, he started to talk to me at school, he used to bring me back home and we did homework together and…" I sighed, "Well, we were together almost all the time."

Leo's face was expressionless. Silena had said that maybe he could help me to fight my demons, but he didn't seem too keen right now.

I took a deep breath and started again.

"Leo, there's a part of me you don't know, and Jason…well, we used to be big friends so, I told him."

"And he ran away." Leo completed. I looked at him and nodded, "And you don't want to tell me." I didn't answer, just averting my gaze.

"Did I have do something to make you not trust me?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No Leo, I trust you, I trust so much in you, I'm just scared." He was looking in my eyes, trying to find something, maybe some strength, maybe figuring out that I was not the kind of girl he liked…

"Do you want to know what happened with Thalia?" he asked. I opened my eyes with surprise but before I could even answer, he started:

"I liked Thalia, I liked her so much. She was… kind of forbidden for me, because you know, the sister of my best friend and so." he laughed.

"But one day I asked her out and oh surprise! She said yes.

"Things were fine for about two months, we went out, she had dinner at home, sometimes I went to her house, my friends and hers were the same… was practically a perfect relationship."

I wondered if I could ever have something like that with Leo, but before I could answer myself he continued.

"Then summer came, and she started to travel with her friends, she's in a group called hunters or something like that and they travel around the world. At the same time, Rachel got a new boyfriend called Fred. The only boyfriend she has ever had and casually, he used to travel so much too.

"One day, we were at Rachel's house, Thalia was with me, there were Piper, Silena, Charlie, Nico, Frank, Hazel and…well you know, all of us. Then Thalia got a call and she said the leader of the hunters was calling them for a reunion. That happened often, so we let her go. Time went on and we got bored so we started to play true or dare and Rachel picked a dare. I dared her to go to her boyfriend's apartment and bring a shirt from him, it was a stupid dare but she agreed, so Piper, Nico, Rachel and I went to his apartment…"

Leo covered his face with his hands, I realized then that he was trembling and I felt terrible.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Leo, it's ok, you don't have to continue."

"No," he said moving his hands from his face and looking at me, "I want you to know it." I bit my lower lip and he went on.

"When we got there, and Rachel opened the door, we found Thalia on Fred's bed."

I stared, shocked.

Thalia had cheated on him, and not just that, she cheated on him with Rachel's boyfriend!

Why hadn't Rachel ever said anything?

I looked at him, and felt my heart sink. He seemed broken. I didn't know how bad it had been since Thalia's break up but he had definitely not gotten over it.

It wasn't the right moment, but I felt happy.

Leo had demons, maybe as big as mine, so perhaps Silena was right and maybe, just maybe Leo could help me to fight my demons and I could help him.

With a new surge of hope, I said;

"I started to believe that Jason was my dream come true, he was nice and charming and so, but he wanted more. Jason wanted us to have sex and I wasn't ready, we discussed it so much and finally, I let him see the darkest part of me, I showed my demons to Jason and he became distant with me. Then he met Piper, they started to go out, Jason always said it was because of homework, but I was not a fool, after Percy's, I knew quite well that he was falling for Piper."

I looked at Leo. He was quiet for a second and finally he said. "You're not crying."

I smiled. "No, I think is the first time I said it aloud without crying."

Leo took my hand. "I'm proud of being there to see you."

"Thank you Leo, for letting me see inside of you." His brown eyes shined for a moment and then he smiled me and said, "Anytime."

"I must confess something, though…" I added, Leo looked at me with curiosity. I felt myself blushing. "Back at the party, I was extremely jealous of Piper." I said almost whispering.

I expected Leo to laugh, but instead he kept a straight face and looked in my eyes. "Why?" he asked.

I was overwhelmed. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, I felt my cheeks flush completely and the butterflies in my stomach, fluttering like crazy, only managed to distract me.

Still, I found a way of saying; "She got all your attention." and at the moment I said it, I felt like a stupid 5 year old girl. Leo smiled, shook his head and hugged me.

After a moment, he separated himself from me and looked again into my eyes. I lost myself in his beautiful chocolate irises and he smiled at me, settling a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "What am I gonna do with you Reyna?"

"Bring out the best of me." I answered automatically, he raised an eyebrow but still smiled.

"I like you Reyna, I like you so much." he whispered and just then I realized that we were extremely close.

With my heart beating extremely hard in my chest, I answered him. "I have a big crush on you, Leo."

"Are you dating me now?" he asked and I just smiled.

The emotions were too many, my face was completely flushed, my stomach felt fluttery and unsettled, and my heart was beating so hard that Leo could probably hear it. So, unable to answer in words, I moved closer to him, eliminating the space between us...

And then I kissed him...

* * *

_You wanted a kiss...? Here it is _:D

_I'm so happy, really **THANKS** so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so glad you've liked last chapter and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed this too ;)_

_Thanks for your support Leyna is **ALREADY TOGETHER**! :')_

_Please write me a review, I really enjoy reading all the reviews and to be honest, they inspired me._

**_With so much love, Ary!_**

_**Ps:** This chapter was originaly inspired by **"Demons"** of **Imagine Dragons** but when I was writing, I heard this song of **Taylor** and I dont know, it was like if I could heard Reyna singin to Leo._

_**Taylor** is my muse! Anyways, **listen Imagine Dragons!** They **ARE AMAZING** _;D_**!**_

_**Ps2:** Have you already seen my cover? Oh gods! I really love Viria's Art! *u*_


	11. Festus

"I couldn't find the sports car of my dreams, so I built it myself." Ferdinand "_Ferry_" Porsche

* * *

_"Well I wanted something better man I wished for something **new** And I wanted something beautiful And wish for something **true**"_

**Wheels - Foo Figthers**

* * *

Ours

**Festus  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Beckendorf, come on." I said again. It was about 10am on a nice summer morning at Delaware and everybody in town was already awake, everybody except Charles Beckendorf, of course.

Nissa got out of her room, still wearing her pink pajamas, her hair a mess-a cute mess.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need Charlie to help me with my car." Nissa frowned.

"You can't fix it by yourself?" she asked, and I smiled proudly.

"The problem, my dear, is that I have no car anymore." Nissa's eyes opened wide.

"What? Why?"

"Get him out of bed and I'll tell you." she rolled her eyes.

"So easy." she pushed me away from the door and hit it twice "Charlie?" she asked in her sweetest voice, "Can you make my breakfast please?"

There was a pause of silence and then Beckendorf said; "Ask Leo." Nissa rolled her eyes and replied: "But I love the way you prepare my breakfast." Another moment of silence. "Please, Charlie?" she begged and finally the door swung open.

Charlie was wearing just the training shorts that he wore to sleep, there were marks from the seams of the pillow still on his face.

"Why does nobody like to sleep in this house?" He asked, annoyed, but he proceeded to pick up Nissa and she laughed. "Breakfast time." he said, walking down the stairs with Nissa still in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what's the problem with your car?" Nissa asked once we were sitting at the table, eating the omelet that Charlie had just cooked for us.

Charlie frowned. "Your car? It's not working?"

"It's not that." I took a sip of my orange juice and answered, "I sold it."

The look on their faces was priceless!

Both looked at me as if I had told them that I'm from another planet. "Why!?" Charlie asked. I smiled a silly but happy smile.

"Because Reyna is having a date with me." I said proudly. Nissa smiled.

"Oh really!? That's amazing!" She said, excited.

"Yeah, yeah so cute." Charlie said, "But where are you going to take her that you needed to sell your car!?" He asked, and I laughed.

"No, it's not that Charlie, I just think it's the moment for…you know, _the_ _car_." I said pointedly. Charlie shook his head.

"Leo, dad have already told you, it's not a good idea."

"Sorry," Nissa interrupted us while she put down her glass of orange juice; she had a juice mustache. "Which car are we talking about?"

Charlie breathed out, "It's a Mustang that Leo saw last time we went to the junkyard."

"It's not just _a_ Mustang, Charlie." I argued, "It's _the_ mustang! It's THE CAR." Charlie left his coffee cup in the table and shook his head again.

"Leo, I know you aren't as handsome and amazing as me, but I'm pretty sure you don't need a new car to have a second date with Reyna." Nissa laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"My first date with Reyna is also going to be my first memory with my mustang, Charlie." I pointed out. "It's going to be _our_ first memory!"

Charlie looked at me, studying me like I was a motor and he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. He shook his head and then looked at Nissa.

"Go and get changed." he said finally. "Let's go for that damn car."

**~oOo~**

Half of hour after that we were at Charlie's jeep. Nissa had changed her clothes to her denim mono over a grey shirt, she had tied her hair in two pony tales and looked like the youngest and prettiest engineer ever.

Charlie just wore the first shirt he happened to grab and a pair of sneakers, still wearing his training pants, I just took a black shirt, a pair of denim jeans, a cap and my converses.

Charlie and Nissa were in the front seats of the jeep singing "Old McDonald had a farm" while Charlie drove us to the junkyard on the edge of the town.

I looked at my phone, no messages, and no calls-I couldn't help but grin. I knew Reyna wasn't going to call, at least not until she came back to town. Her mom had a conference at Harvard and Reyna went crazy because Mrs. Bellona invited her to come.

I had no idea of what Reyna would be doing there, but she was so interested in Harvard that I could just imagine her reading and learning about everything.

She was going to be back in two days and then we were going to have our date. Gods, I still couldn't believe she had said yes.

My mind ran back to the moment at Georgetown circle. The way her cheeks were blushed when she said _"I was jealous of Piper"_-I think Reyna had never looked that beautiful before.

Even now, with her miles away from me, I still feel butterflies in my stomach!

And the kiss… she kissed me! Oh gods, unbelievable. Her soft lips brushing mine, her hands on my neck, my hands on her waist… BEST KISS EVER!

"Leo?" Nissa called me and I looked at her after blinking a few times, she laughed.

"What?" I asked and Charlie looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"You're drooling." he stated and I rolled my eyes. Still, I passed a hand over my mouth, just to be sure.

"We're here." Nissa said cheerfully a moment later. "With Uncle Bill." she jumped out of the car to the muddy ground of the front yard of Bill Thomson's house.

Bill Thomson. He wasn't our real uncle. But he had been working with my dad since long ago, he was like out supplier. Every time you need a piece of an old Harley Davison or the hook of any crane, Bill was sure to have it.

Last time we came, he had just received an extremely beautiful Mustang, and immediately I fell in love. That mustang was my car; it was love at first sight.

"Who's there?" Bill yelled from inside the house, "Is it a beautiful lady looking for Bill?" he asked and Nissa laughed, she climbed the wood stairs to Bill's door by the time he opened it.

His house wasn't big. Just an old wood house with one floor and a little shed where he sat on in the afternoons to see the sunset.

"Nissa," Uncle Bill said, "We are dressed the same!" He was wearing a denim mono all stained with oil and other things, with a black shirt under it. He looked at Charles and me and smiled. A warm smile without two teeth, his hair was grey and he had wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, but still seemed like the old grandpa that I never had.

"Charlie, Leo," he greeted us, "A pleasure that you've came, boys." Charlie and I walked to him and hugged him, he knew me since my mom married Hephaestus, and knew Charlie since he was born.

Bill was one of the best friends of my dad.

"Hey old Bill," Charlie greeted him, "How you doing?"

"Oh you know, living la Vida loca." he said and Charlie and I laughed, "So, what are you looking for today?" Has asked as he we walked inside his house to the living room, Nissa sit on Bill's legs while Charlie and I sat on the other two couches.

"My car." I answered automatically and he raised his eyebrows.

"The old mustang? I really don't think that's a good idea." he said and Charlie nodded.

"I've told him, he just didn't listen."

"Come on, Bill!" I begged.

"Sorry Leo, your dad asked me to keep you away from that car" I grinned.

"Well, that's it, let's go home now." Charlie said as he stood up.

"What? No, wait." I said, "Bill, I'll give you a fair price, I promise."

Bill smiled me and then shook his head.

"Sorry Leo, your parents would kill me if I gave you that car."

"Bill, I have no car anymore and in two days I'll have the most important date of my life, I need a car." I said and Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your car?"

"He sold it." Nissa said and Bill rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Charlie.

"Beckendorf," he said, "What do you think?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Dad is going to kill us" he said.

"But it's for a girl, I bet he could understand." he looked at Nissa and continued. "The best men are the ones with the best cars, remember that." Nissa laughed.

"So…?"

"Leo!" Charlie said, "You're giving me a death sentence." I frowned.

"Why?" Bill laughed.

"Fine then, this is decided." he said, "Come here little princes, it's time to go to the junkyard."

Nissa took Bill's hand and he dragged her to his back yard, the paradise of any engineer.

"What is Bill talking about?" I asked Charlie, he shook his head and followed them.

Bill's backyard was as big as a soccer field, but all of it was covered. Refrigerators, old TVs, bicycles, truck chassis very, very old, even some furniture was sparked in the entire backyard, but the most valuable things were inside a big warehouse at the back.

Charlie helped Bill to open the warehouse and let us see a real paradise.

There was something you want? Like an old sign, or a reflector for your motorcycle, or maybe a collection figurine? No matter what, I can bet it is at Bill's warehouse.

He guided us to the "car section", a corner where he kept a bunch of cars, a few of them were covered by a tarpaulin. He uncovered one of them and I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

There it was. The most beautiful car you'd ever seen.

It was a Ford Mustang Fastback 65. I remembered, without paint, windows and wheels. In fact, when I first saw, it was just the chassis, but now it had wheels, new windows and was painted in a beautiful black shiny color with two grey lines running through the hood. I fell in love.

"Oh gods…" I whispered.

"Wow." Nissa said, and Charlie whistled.

"He had been working on it." he said and I frowned.

"He?" I asked, "Who?"

Charlie walked to the car and opened the hood "Dad," he said, "This was going to be your birthday present."

I smiled. Dad knew me well.

In some way, I felt guilty, I'd have loved my dad to see my expression when I saw the car, but this was about Reyna.

"There's still some work to be done with the engine, but I think it's fine, no more than a day." Charlie said and I nodded.

I was going to walk next to him and look at the motor when I saw something moving in the corner on my eye.

I turned around a found an old Toyota that, for some reason, got my attention.

"Hey Bill, what's up with this car?" I asked, and Charlie stood up so fast that he almost hit his head against the hood.

"What!?" Charlie asked, "You don't want the mustang?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but, I like this one too." Bill smiled.

"Oh that's a new car, they brought it to me last week. It's a beautiful Toyota Yaris 2005. I think the breaks and the suspension isn't working but except for that and the paint, it's in a very good condition." I nodded. The car was unpainted, and so you could see the grey color of the steel…

"Maybe I can pay for the mustang and give you a part for this." I suggested.

"Another car?" Charlie asked, "You're getting crazy." I laughed again.

"It's just a project, Charlie, I'll sell it." he looked at me with his eyes half closed.

"Oh, don't worry about the mustang Leo." Bill said, "Is already paid." My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I've told you." Charlie explained, "It's your birthday gift." I was really wishing I could hug my dad for that.

"Then let's go. I want this Yaris at my garage as soon as possible."

**~oOo~**

I tell you, when you're doing something you love, time just flies away!

As soon as we got home, we started to work on the mustang, Charlie was checking the motor and the brakes, I was working on the cooling system, and the beautiful Nissa helped me with the Seat belts because they were damaged.

We talked and laughed, but at some moment, my mind got lost and the first thing that appeared in my mind was Reyna.

I missed her so much!

I couldn't wait to see her face when she sees the car…

I still can't believe it; she had agreed to go on a date with ME! But I still couldn't stop thinking on what could happen with Percy or Jason, or even with Piper; she didn't like Reyna at all...

Piper, I couldn't help but think about the call I made her the other night, when she looked at me at the training.

At first she said she was just overreacting and that it was nothing, we passed almost two hours talking and she finally admitted she and Jason were having problems.

"I don't know what's going on with him." she had said, "Zeus is pushing him again to study law and rule his company, he has even taken him to work a few times! And with Thalia missing, he is pushing him even more."

I was worried about Jason, but after my talk with Reyna when she told me everything about her relation with him… I was a little more worried about Piper.

"He wanted us to have sex." Reyna had told me, and every part of me began burning with anger. If he had asked Reyna that, then Piper…

I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking that, it was extremely disgusting.

Still, when Reyna denied, he just left her… what could he do to Piper!?

Something was wrong, I've known Jason since long ago, maybe not as long as Reyna, but enough. None of us had ever been the kind of guy who sleeps with someone and then runs away. The stolls maybe, Will Solace and Nico of course, but Percy, Jason, Frank and me…well, we have always hated those kind of guys.

Why did Jason ask that of Reyna then?

"Why are you angry Leo?" Nissa's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm not angry," I answered, "I'm super happy because I have a new car."

"You sound like me when mom buys me a new doll." Charlie and I laughed.

I looked at the mustang, if you saw it from the front; it looked as if it was smiling.

"I'll call it Festus." I said, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Happy?"

"Yep. You, my friend," I said to Festus, "Are going to be Festus the mustang."

Thankfully the car didn't answer, but I could easily see its smile.

Later that night, I was at my room, on my stretcher table making a dragon drawing when the door opened and my mom came in.

"Hey mom."

"How was your day, sweetheart?" she asked me as she walked to the bed.

"I brought a new car." I just recognized, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I saw it when I got in." she breathed out. "I must have asked for a parking lot instead of a house." I laughed.

"How was the conference?" I asked her. Since my dad had a extremely good job and mom didn't have to work, she usually did some projects at home, mostly because she liked to spend time with Nissa, but sometimes she had to travel to meetings of conferences like that day.

"Fine, boring, but fine." she said and I laughed once more.

"Then I'm glad your back." she smiled at me.

"Can I ask why you bought a new car?" I shrugged.

"You know, the Camaro was nice, but it wasn't..."

"It wasn't your car, yeah, I've heard that." she said, "But, why now Leo? Why don't you wait until Christmas like you'd said you would?" I smiled at her.

"Do you remember that song you like so much from Foo Fighters?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Which one of them?"

"Wheels."

"Oh yeah, nice song but..." her eyes shone with realization.

"And you wanted something better..."

"Yeah, I've always believed they are totally right with that song." I looked away, "I'd love to have something beautiful with her."

"Something true?" I nodded and looked at her, she smiled.

"You like her enough to buy a new car for her?" I laughed.

"Festus is the new thing I wish for, Reyna is the true I wish for." I explained and she laughed.

"I thought you couldn't date her." I grinned and looked at the floor.

"I shouldn't," I said, "But..."

"You know, when I started to date Hephaestus, I was...scared." she said, "I already had you, the most important man in my life, I had my work and lots of responsibilities... I shouldn't date him, I should've been focused on us." I looked at her and she smiled. I loved that smile from my mom, a smile that made you think there was not an impossible thing in the world. "And look where we are now."

"You were meant to be." I said as she laughed.

"Maybe, but I took a risk, I neglected my work and even a little of you, I could have been dating someone stupid that would be mean with you or..."

"But you didn't." I cut her off and she laughed softly.

"No, but all of them were options."

"The point is...?"

"You must take risks, Leo." she said, "Life is about hard decisions, falling and getting back up, true success requires sacrifices, that's real life."

"That sounds extremely hard for a 17 year old baby." I said and she laughed.

"You're going to university next year, _baby_. Life is starting for you, but you must know it Leo, life is harder that it seems in movies."

I laughed.

"It's ok mom, I know that." She pursed her lips.

"Came here my baby." she said and opened her arms asking for a hug.

"Mom, don't you think I'm older for that?"

"You're my 17 year old baby, now hug me!" I laughed and held her tight.

"Love you mom."

"Love you more, Leo." she kissed my forehead like she used to do when I was younger and stood up from the bed.

"I'm having a sandwich as dinner and then I'll check your new car, join me?"

My phone rang before I could answer, the ballet dancer appeared on the screen and I answered automatically.

"Hold on a sec." I said at the phone and then looked at my mom.

"Go ahead, I'll follow you." she smiled.

"Hello Reyna!' she called and then went out of my room, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Hey!" I said into the phone.

"Busy?" Reyna asked. My heart started a tap dance when I heard her voice; I've been missing her a lot!

"Nah, just talking with mom, how's your tour going?"

"Well...about that," she said, "I'm coming back early."

"Why!?"

"Mom's having another conference, now at Iowa and I really don't want to go there." she sounded disappointed.

"So, you'll come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm about to take the plane back home, I'll probably be there in a few hours."

"Want me to pick you up?" I said automatically and then cursed myself. I didn't have a car! Festus wasn't working totally yet, and it was to be a surprise!

"Don't worry; Hyllia is picking us up at airport. I was wondering if we, you know..." she trailed off into silence and I smiled.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"If you're not busy." she said and I laughed.

"Not for you." I answered and almost heard her blushing.

"Will you pick me up tomorrow then?" she asked, suddenly sounding shy.

"At 4 o'clock," I said, "Don't be late, I hate waiting." she laughed.

"See you tomorrow Leo." she replied.

"I miss you, Reyna"

"I miss you too, Valdez, I'm missing you so bad." I beamed.

"Sleep tight."

"Bye!" and she hung up.

I walked downstairs and helped mom with the car, it was about 2 am when we took Festus to the street and took a trip around the neighborhood. Festus sounded like the sports car that a Mustang should be.

When we finally were back, I laid in my bed thinking about Reyna and how she missed me so bad.

I fell asleep but I still saw her in my dreams.

* * *

_**I know, is a really short chapter for how much I took to update but, come on! I was reading House of Hades!**_

_**Btw, I hate chapters 49 to 52, that's all I'll say**_

_**Anyways, keep on sending your reviews my beautiful Leyna's lovers! :D**_

_**Next chapter is going to be their first date!**_ W_**hat are you expecting for on next chapter? ñ.ñ**_

_** Love, Ary!**_

_**Ps: #NotGivingUpWithLeyna**_

* * *

_**Dear LonelyGirl333:  
**_

There's just one reason why I write for; share what I'm, what I feel, and what I think.

And if being who I'm, make you feel as powerful and beautiful and fine with yourself...

Well, If I have already made that on you, I can now say I made one of my dreams true.

If you need someone to talk with, you can always count on me.

Thank you LonelyGirl333, **you **have inspired **me.**_**  
**_

_**Love you.**_


	12. Our Date

_"We had it all in front of us, you were the one I was in love. But you always hurt the one you lost [...] But you know I'd do it all again for you"_

**All again for you - We the kings**

* * *

Ours

**Our Date  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

_Beta: Sparkling-Iris_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

My hands were shaking. I was sweating and tapping my toes against the floor.

"Please calm down!" Hazel asked "You're driving me crazy!"

I breathed out.

"I can't understand why I'm so nervous! I've been with Leo almost all the summer, this is no different!"

Hazel laughed.

"This is different, baby; this is your first date."

"Not helping…" I muttered, and she just laughed. I looked at my reflection.

White shorts, a red long shirt sleeveless and a pair of blue ballerina-like flats on my feet.

I was wearing my mother's ring, a ring with the sword and a torch, the symbols of our family, and a gold medal of an eagle was lying on my chest.

My black hair fell over my shoulders. I was wearing makeup but it was barely visible, my skin seemed healthy and my lips were shining.

"You look perfect!" Hazel insisted for the thousandth time of the day.

I was about to answer when I heard a car park outside, then the sound of the horn.

I looked at Hazel and she rolled her eyes

"I'm going out to tell him you're coming, hurry up." and with that, she left my room.

I took a jelly bean from the jar, gave myself another look in the mirror, washed my hands (my stupid sweating hands) and finally walked down.

I stood in front of the door and for one second I felt I was 9 again, scared of what I'd find on the other side of the door.

"Stop it, don't think about that now." I scolded myself. I took a deep breath and opened it.

I gasped extremely loudly.

"Oh my gods."

A mustang, the most beautiful mustang I've ever seen, was parked in front of my house.

"Told you she was going to love it." Hazel said smugly.

"Oh my gods…" I repeated, "Oh my gods! Leo!" I looked at him; he was wearing a dark grey shirt and a pair of jeans, converse on his feet. His curly hair fell on his forehead and his eyes were looking at me, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Uh... I better leave." Hazel said, but I was so lost in Leo's eyes that I almost didn't hear her. "Good luck you two!"

She walked to her truck and we continued inadvertently ignoring her.

Leo walked to the entrance until he stood in front of me.

"Hey." he said and I smiled.

"Hey."

"Are you ready?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Where's the Camaro?" I asked.

"Probably at Percy's garage." My eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Reyna..."

"Leo, it was OUR CAR!" Leo raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Our car? I'm pretty sure you didn't help me pay for it."

"Valdez..."

"Remember when were at the beach, when I told you that it wasn't my car?" I nodded. "Well, this is my car, come here, you'll like it."

"Oh gods, I love it!" I said, "But all our memories with the Camaro..."

"Take it as a new beginning" He said. "Are you ready now?" he extended his hand to me; I smiled at him and took it.

Leo Valdez, such a gentleman, took me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me, then helped me to get inside and closed the door.

"I didn't know you could be this gentlemanly." I teased him once he was at the steering wheel and he smiled a beautiful smile.

"I got my moments." he said, and I laughed.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me where we're going."

"You suppose right." he replied and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Fine, but where does this all come from?" I gestured to the car and he raised an eyebrow at the time he turned the engine on, I loved the way the car purred.

"Its name…" Leo pointed out instead, "is Festus."

"Your car has a name?" I said, "That's not weird at all." he laughed and looked at me.

"You're impossible."

"I know." I said back, and he laughed softly.

Leo drove us downtown and then took a road I recognized, we were going to North Bedford Street Park.

The park was full of families; there was a long-but not high-stage at the center of the park, parents were sitting on blankets spread on the grass, we could hear the voices and screams from kids behind the curtains.

I recognized the scene; a long while ago, I was behind those curtains with a red-haired girl, extremely nervous because of the show.

"Rachel suggested that I bring you here." Leo explained after the engine was cut and he opened the door for me. I took his hand and he helped me to get out of the car.

"That makes sense." I said and he smiled at me. He took a basket from the back seat and showed it to me.

"This was my mom's idea." I laughed softly; he took my hand and walked me to the park.

We spread our blanket behind of all the parents and sat down there, Leo took out some fruit from the basket.

"Mom wanted to send a whole buffet." he said and rolled his eyes.

"She knows how to impress a woman."

Leo eyes opened wide. "I can go and buy some food…"

I just laughed.

"Silly, I'm joking." I couldn't stop my laughing, "You should've see your face, hilarious!"

"Yeah, hilarious…" Leo said, rolling his eyes but smiling "Shut up, it's time for the show."

**~oOo~**

"You can't be serious," I said, "Everybody knows Romans were better than Greeks!"

Leo rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. We were at restaurant-bar downtown, eating roast and watching the NFL preseason. New England Patriots vs. Arizona's Cardinals.

"Of course they were!" Leo argued, "They Invented democracy, mills, and don't forget, they had Archimedes!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Romans invented discipline, something that the Greeks never had." Leo breathed out, he passed a hand through his hair and finally looked at me.

"Enough," he conceded, "I don't want us to argue more tonight." he took my hand and I blushed immediately.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you blush?" he asked, I blushed even more, and he laughed.

"Ok, now you look like a tomato." I punched his arm and he burst into laughter, I started to laugh too.

"So…" he started.

"So' what?" he chuckled.

"Some things never change." I raised an eyebrow but he just smiled at me, "Are you having a good time?"

I smiled, "Terrific, I loved the ballet show and this food… gods!" he laughed softly.

"Don't forget the game." he said and I nodded.

"I'd rather see a San Francisco's game but, this is acceptable." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Steelers rule."

"Don't start a fight you can't win, Valdez." He laughed and moved closer to me, I kept my eyes on his.

"You know I could win that fight." he whispered, so close to me. I had to force myself not to kiss him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, "There's a last stop I'd like to make." I smiled at him and nodded.

Leo paid for our food, and we walked to Festus, he opened the door for me again and then went over to his seat.

"So, a last stop?"

"Yeah," he turned Festus on, "don't ask." I grinned, and he laughed. We sat in silence as he drove; he was taking us to the beach that I recognized was the one that had the "beginning of summer" party.

He parked the car and got out. I looked at my pocket; I had the feeling that I should've taken it with me, but for some strange reason, I decided to leave it on the car.

"Come on," Leo said once he opened the door for me.

We started to walk along the beach. The moon was already high in the sky, the summer wind was making Leo's hair sway on the air, the ocean's breeze caressing my naked arms and legs, and the feeling of the sand under my feet and Leo's hand on mine…it was an addictive feeling.

Leo pointed to a dune and started to walk that way, I followed him as he sat down on it.

"It was here…" he stated.

"That what?" He looked at me, pulling my hand so I had to sit but he got me on his lap. We were so close that I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"When I saw you cry for the first time." he said, "When I had you in my arms for the first time, when I realized how strong you could seem but how fragile you are…"

"I'm not fragile." I retorted, and he smiled at me.

"You are," he said, "Inside."

"Liar."

"Reyna…I'm trying to tell you something romantic!" he said and I smiled, he rolled his eyes.

"I remember that day too." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I bit my lower lip and then confessed, "I loved the way you looked underwater."

"Oh yeah!" he said, "That day was also the first time you cheated on me." I laughed, but before I could say anything else, I felt Leo´s lips on mine.

His kiss was soft, slow. I lost the thread of my thoughts and closed my eyes, passing my arms around his neck to keep him close as I felt his hands on my waist.

Finally, the need of air separated us, I found Leo's gaze and he smiled.

"I really love your laugh." he whispered and I blushed.

"That's stupid," I said, "It's just like everybody else's."

"Maybe, but yours is harder to get." he said, "That's what make it more special."

We sat there for a while, Leo was talking to me about his family, the team, his (our) friends, and I told him about my trip, how much I missed him, how my mom always said what a great guy he was…

"I can't believe this." he said once we were walking back to Festus.

"I know," I said, "We passed so much time saying to our friends that we weren't dating and then…"

Leo laughed.

"Yeah... All that wasted time." he said and I laughed softly.

"I guess they saw it before us." I pointed out, and he smiled. Softly, he pushed me closer to him and kissed my lips.

"So much kisses for the first date?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "But I'm fine with that."

Before I could react, Leo already had put me up in his arms, I laughed but this time didn't tell him to put me down. I just laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the trip.

Leo put me down once we were in front of Festus. As always, he opened the door for me and helped me get inside, he stole me a kiss and then closed the door.

And everything was perfectly fine, Leo and me, it felt so right, so perfect, so meant-to-be.

But I had this tendency to screw up the best moments.

So when Leo made a stop to charge fuel, I looked at my cellphone and gasped loudly.

Four missed calls from Jason. I was about to call Leo when his name appeared on the screen, I hesitated a moment but finally answered. "What!?"

"Reyna!? Reyna where are you?" he answered immediately.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"No! No Reyna please, listen to me!" he begged, his voice sounded hurt, displeased.

"What's going on Jason?"

"Reyna I need you!" he cried and I felt my heart sink.

"Why? Jason what's going on!?"

"I miss you Reyna, you were the right thing for me…"

"Don't say that," I whispered, "What about Piper?"

"She left me!" he replied, "Just like I did with you, and I'm sorry."

"Jason..."

"No, I was such a jerk, you needed me and I didn't care but Reyna, now I need you."

"What do you need?"

"All of you!"

"Jason I don't…" I couldn't end the phrase because Leo snatched my phone.

"What do you want Jason!?" he asked, angry, walking away from the car.

Irritated, I got out from Festus and walked to Leo.

"Stay away!" he yelled when I got there and hung up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him, "Since when can you just take my phone and answer my calls!?"

Leo was dialing a number on his phone so he ignored me.

"Jackson," he said, after a pause he continued, "Well it was your responsibility, how can you just…?" he made another pause, his conversation was something like;

"He just called Reyna."

"No I don't know where he was."

"Yeah I'm just taking Reyna to her place and I'll go."

"Whatever!" then he hung up and looked at me.

"I have to take you home." he said but I crossed my arms and stood in the same place.

"No." I argued. Leo breathed out and looked at me.

"Reyna, don't play that game now, please." but I was angry so I didn't move.

"Why did you take my cellphone? That was a call for me."

"I don't care Reyna!" He snapped at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't you dare yell at me again Valdez!" I yelled back, "or answer my calls or mess with my private life!"

"Bullshit." he said and I felt my face burning with anger, "You got the nerve to talk with your ex-boyfriend, the one who abandoned you when you needed him most by the way, on your first date with someone else!?"

"You don't know…"

"No Reyna, you have no Idea, so who is Jason now?"

"I know him more than you, he needed me!" I screamed, frustrated _"Take me __to __him now!"_

Leo looked as though I had just slapped him. I realized what a stupid thing I just had said, but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Leo..."

"Get inside the car." he said, his voice sounded empty, "I'll take you home, then you can go whatever you want."

"Leo, I'm sorry, look I didn't mean…"

"Reyna," he cut me off, "Just get in the car, I really have to leave."

I remembered the night when I discovered what people meant with "butterflies in your stomach". In that exactly moment, I discovered what they meant with "feel your heart breaking" and I hated the feeling.

I walked back to the car, this time Leo wasn't there to open the door for me, so I got inside myself and closed the door.

He started to drive back to my home in silence. His hands were so holding the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

I tried so hard not to cry. Everything in me felt empty and all I wanted was to fix what I just done, but all I could do was sit in silence, trying not to cry.

Leo parked at the corner of my house, he turned Festus off and we sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say, "I warned you that I'd screw everything up."

I waited for a moment but he didn't answer.

"How long will you be angry?" I asked and he laughed without humor.

"Angry?" for the first time in all the drive, he looked at me, "I'm not angry Reyna, I'm disappointed."

Leo could have hit me with a hammer and it could have hurt less.

All my life, since I had memory, I'd always tried to make everybody proud of me.

My mom, Hyllia, Mrs. Lupa. Hazel, Jason, Percy… but with Leo, I'd never tried.

When I first met him I wanted him to stay away, I knew his friends and I didn't trust him, but that was so long ago.

We had passed a lot together and now he was more than my best friend, I liked him, I had a crush on him, and maybe and just maybe, I even loved him.

And now I disappointed the only person in the world that I really wanted to be proud of me. I disappointed the one I loved, the only person I've ever loved this much.

I opened the door of the car and went out. I knew there were tears on my face but I didn't care about them.

"Will I…" my voice failed so I cleared my throat and tried again, "Will I see you soon?"

Leo turned Festus on, he didn't look at me.

"Sleep tight." he answered. I hesitated a moment, trying to find something to say, something to stop him but I found nothing.

"Thanks, for everything." I said and manage a sad smile.

"Yeah…what a first date" he looked at me; his beautiful brown eyes now seemed empty. More tears fell from my eyes. "Can I leave now?" he asked. I nodded, closed the door and took a step back.

Leo drove away as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_I know, you hate me now..._

_Yeah... I think I'm a jerk.._

_Whatever, I'll fix this... maybe_

_Anyways thanks for your reviews, you know I love them, I've already answer some but to the "guest" here are the answeres._

_See you on next chapter!_

_Love, Ary!_

**_Reviews:_**

_**Guest(1):** patience little grasshopper, you'll see the preface scen soon, promise ;)_

_**Guest(2):** I'll be glad to send you the chapters but fanfiction sup your email adress! Send me a PM or let your adress on the review but with spaces like "name blabla . com"_

_**LonelyGirl333:** Yeah, I think the same. Help always came from the place you didn't expect it ;)_


End file.
